Mine
by puufic
Summary: Being in love with someone can make one obsessed. Men from Kuchiki family are willing to do anything to keep the one they love close. Bya/Ren, Ichi/Ren, OMC/OMC, Ichi/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Byakuya/Renji story. Do not own Bleach. Sorry for grammatical errors.

* * *

**Mine**

Chapter 1

He never thought this would happen.

He was lost in thought at work. This was not normal. He was supposed to be the strong captain of his division and the head of his clan, stoic, quiet and noble example to others. He was supposed to work hard and not day dream at work. Personal matters should be dealt at personal time. How ever he could not help with it.

He had given up hope to ever feel anything warm towards another being. Once he had loved his wife, Hisana. Their love was something that was gentle, but one sided and it had not been consumated. Hisana´s death had made him feel empty. But now he was no longer frozen and he had started to notice his surroundings and the people that were around him. He had started to feel again. And now he was staring at the very person he had feelings for sitting across the room. He did not know what to do. For several months he had had this feeling inside and he was determined to do something about it. It was not healthy to keep these feelings inside. For more than five decades he had been inside the walls he had created around him. Now after the Winter war had been fought and won he was starting to open up again.

But there was the thing no one else knew. He was possessive of things and people around him. Allowing those idiots from the Real world to be good friends Rukia was something he could not digest easily, but he knew that there was no way he could deny anything Rukia wanted. She adored him as a brother and he adored her as a sister he never had before. He could not keep Rukia in the clan unless he could allow her some adjustments. Such things were free trips to the Real world. Thathowever was not his main problem. There was someone he wanted very badly, and the way he wanted him was extremely possessive. He, Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of the sixth division had fallen in love with his second in command.

Byakuya returned his gaze back on the man sitting around the table across the room. Byakuya had realized that he had fallen in love with his lieutenant after the war was over. This had been a slow burn feeling but it could not be ignored anymore. However Byakuya did not have a clue how Abarai Renji felt about him. And it was disturbing.

As Byakuya knew he was a dominant and possessive man, and his strong and stubborn lieutenant was probably the least submissive type of a man. Byakuya knew that Renji was into men. That would not be the problem. He knew that Renji had been dating the ninth division lieutenant but currently that relationship was on the rocks. It had something to do with the third division lieutenant. Byakuya did not care about the reasons as long as Renji was free to be with him. It had actually bothered Byakuya extremely much when those two had been dating, seeing how Renji looked at Lieutenant Hisagi with a smile. Byakuya had wanted to be the only man Renji saw. He had admitted to himself that he was jealous. Renji should not see anyone but him.

Byakuya had the nagging feeling that the way he was thinking about these things was not quite correct and healthy but he was used to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was the crimson haired man sitting opposite of him. He wanted to posses him. Own him. He wanted Renji to be his. For the rest of their lives.

He could simply order Renji to be with him, but that did not appeal to Byakuya. He knew that Renji was a loyal man and would probably do what ever Byakuya ordered him to do. Dominating the red head was indeed something that he desperately wanted to do but he wanted the man come to him freely and with his own will. After that the games could begin. All Byakuya wanted to know if there was any possibility for such a thing to happen. How he was going to proceed with this matter was something that needed to be thought of. He had to form a plan to lure the delicious man into his private life.

The day had turned to evening and Byakuya dismissed his second in command to retire for the day. Renji had smiled and left the premises, probably to drink with his friends. Renji had mentioned that Kurosaki Ichigo was also in Soul Society. This did not make Byakuya any happier even thought the smile on Renji´s face had made his heart beat faster. He did not really want Renji to spend time with his friends especially with that orange headed idiot who had no manners. The reason behind this was that Byakuya was afraid that before he could have Renji for himself the said man would find another companion. The mere thought made Byakuya frown.

_Renji,I want you to be mine. And mine only._

* * *

AN2: Please review. What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, thank you for the reviews. I decided to update this chapter this soon as a thank you for those who wanted. Again, I apologize for possible grammar errors, as English is not my native language.

* * *

Chapter 2

Byakuya lied awake on his futon. He kept thinking about his second in command. He thought what the man would look like naked in his bed. The way Renji´s red mane would cover his face in the throws of passion. How the man´s muscles would ripple under his demanding touches. He wanted to touch those sinful looking markings on Renji´s torso. Byakuya felt the urge to touch his own body but he did not do so. No, it would have to wait. It would happen when Renji would lie here under him and beg to be touched. He would hear those moans of mercy and demand more of them from those lucious lips. And then he would allow his own body to find release.

Sleep did not come to him as the images of his secret obsession played the imaginary scene in his mind over and over again. He could almost feel the man close to him begging for his attention. Oh how much he desired to just ravish the man. But at this moment it was only a fantasy. The growing need to have the man for real was almost unbearable.

Byakuya was becoming desperate. He needed to form a plan to get Renji. He needed to isolate Renji from those who would take him away from him. First he needed to get rid of that Kurosaki brat. He was going to become a problem, Byakuya knew it. He had seen the way that orange head had been looking at his lieutenant and that would not be acceptable. The way that Kurosaki touched his man. And Renji had always smiled and laughed when Kurosaki had come and visited them on their division. Byakuya was not going to tolerate that for long. Renji should only smile and laugh with him. He was supposed to be the center of Renji´s world.

Fighting against Kurosaki would not be an option, this Byakuya knew for a fact. He needed to get rid of the kid without being a suspect. He knew that Soul Society needed the Substitute Soul Reaper so he could not have Kurosaki killed. He needed to do something else. But the most important thing was to make sure that Renji would become part of his world.

Wooing would be out of question. Byakuya knew that Renji, being from Rugonkai, had no interest to complicated courting rituals the noble preferred. But he knew that he needed to do something to catch Renji´s interest. This was his main problem. To gain Renji´s interest so he could have him. And when he would have Renji he was not going to let him walk away from him. He would belong to him and stay by his side till they died.

Renji was not a man who was interested in material things. Well beside the sunglasses he kept. Other than that he did not need to be bought per se. And the idea of buying Renji was out of question as well. No, Renji would become his by his own choice. Byakuya knew Renji did respect him and did follow him where ever he felt it was necessary. So maybe Renji did already have feelings for him. It sounded quite logical now that Byakuya was thinking about it. He would have to start with that. First to make sure that Renji was still alone and single and that Kurosaki was not after him. If he was, well then Byakuya had to make sure that Kurosaki understood that his Renji would not be interested in relationship with the teen.

The plan started to form in Byakuya´s head. Yes, soon his sinfully beautiful Renji would be here with him and in his arms. Right were he belonged.

_Renji is mine. _

* * *

AN2: Please review again or in general. I would like to know how you feel about the story or if you have some constructive criticism to give. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ah, a possesive Byakuya, how I like you... updated again for your enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day found Byakuya sitting in front of his own desk. Sleep had finally found him after spending most of the night fantasizing. He was tired but he needed to be at work and show his subordinates that he was a respectful captain of the Gotei 13. The paper work needed to be done first before he could launch himself to his plan. After all everything needed to be in order as today was the day when he was going to do something about his fascination.

The first step was to find out if Renji was still in the market so to speak. Byakuya could not simply ask this directly from his lieutenant but he would keep his eyes open and listen to the gossip. Even thought he hated the gossip that were running wildly around Seiretei he had found out that the majority of them actually had a grain of truth in them. So it just needed to be filtered. Byakuya knew that his lovely vice-captain would probably arrive late at work. After all he had sent the man to enjoy his evening with friends the previous night whether Byakuya himself like it or not. The next step, depending on the rumors was to make sure that those who might compete of Renji´s affection would be eliminated. Not physically but still he needed them to out of the equation. He did not need competition. But then if Renji was interested why would he deny him. It brought a slight smile on Byakuya´s face. Of cource Renji would choose him. It was only a matter of time and right way of persuasion. After all Renji was his.

Byakuya felt two surges of errand reaitsu´s, one belonging to his lieutenant and the other to that idiot from the real world. Where was his beloved little sister Rukia when he needed her to distract Kurosaki away from his Renji? She was in the Real World of course. Rukia had travelled to the said world to spend time with Orihime.

Renji stumbled to the office panting after shunpoing in rather hurriedly. Kurosaki followed him.

"I am sorry Captain, I know I am late and I overslept. It won´t happen again!"

Byakuya took a look at his lieutenant. Renji was breathing hard, his clothes were shoveled and his composure screamed of a massive hangover. The teen behind him looked just tired.

"Renji, clean yourself and return back and greet me again properly. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are not a member of the sixth division or Gotei 13 in general, so I advice you to depart back to the Real world. You are not currently needed here."

Renji merely nodded and left the office to clean himself up. Ichigo stayed and looked at Byakuya.

"Sorry to bother you Byakuya, We got drunk last night. It was not his fault he could not keep his sake up. Had to take him back to his apartment and make sure he even got to work this morning. I just wanted to make sure that he gets here ok. "

Byakuya gave a blank stare at the teen, but inside he was fuming. _How dare he? Renji was his responsibility. He could take care of his own vice-captain. Kurosaki had no rights to even touch him._

"Thank you Kurosaki for your assistance. I will take it from here. Now please leave the premises so Abarai and I are able to continue our duties." Byakuya dismissed the frown that was forming on the teens face and turned back towards his vice-captain who had returned to the office.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki. I am sorry for being late. What ever punishment you see appropriate I will accept it."

Byakuya simply nodded and continued his work. He heard Renji saying goodbye to Ichigo.

"You may start by doing your share of the paper work Abarai. I will see to the punishment later."

Renji nodded and moved to his desk and started working.

The day moved slowly. Byakuya took his lunch outside of the division patio and kept his eyes and ears open. The result on this was information. Or the rumors. And the current rumor was that lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Kira had become the new item and Renji was out of the equation. The rumors did not speak of any new relations with anyone and Renji and it made Byakuya happy inside. In other words Renji was free prey. And Renji would be his.

The matter of getting him was another thing to deal with. Byakuya smiled. He knew his own lieutenant so well that he had anticipated the matter of tardiness, how ever he had not anticipated that Kurosaki was with him at the morning. The matter of punishment was in order and it was part of his plan. After all he could not have a lover and a lieutenant who would not follow his command.

After lunch Byakuya continued his work but he did inform his second that he was to stay late in the office. Evening came and they managed to fulfill all of their paperwork. It was time for the punishment. This was the moment when Byakuya would find out if Renji was going to become his willingly.

"Abarai, I will not accept your tardiness any longer. I expect that unless it is requested, you will show up at the office on time and dressed accordingly. It is time for you to make up your mistake. You have two choices, to fight me in Bankai or allow me to make a test."

"You know that I will never draw my zanpakuto against you again Captain. So I will take the test."

"Then Renji, sit down and close your eyes. And trust me; I will not do anything to harm you. Quite the opposite."

Renji did what he was told and sat down on a hard chair next to his captain and closed his eyes. Byakuya moved behind him. Byakuya took a hold on Renji´s hair and pulled the band that held the crimson hair up. It cascaded around Renji´s shoulders. He slowly caressed Renji´s hair and smelled it. Even thought the day had draw Renji´s hair still smelled like the vanilla scented shampoo he had used in the morning. It made Byakuya intoxicated. Renji did not move and he sat on his seat waiting what his captain was going to do. Byakuya slowly traced the black marking on Renji´s neck. He wanted to make sure that Renji would accept his touch and it seemed that Renji was not against it. The man was shivering under his touch. Otherwise he would have done something about it by now. Renji liked his touch. _Good._

Byakuya circled the chair and looked at Renji´s face. The other man´s eyes were still closed but his mouth was slightly open as if he was silently panting. The mere sight had an electrifying react on Byakuya. The smile crept on Byakuya´s face and he lowered his lips next to Renji´s ear.

"_Mine."_

* * *

_AN2: _Thank you again for reading, please be sure to review. When ever you do it ,makes me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for reviewing, Renji is OCC here, but then again we all have our dark things to hide from others.

* * *

Chapter 4

A slight gasp was heard in the office of the sixth division. Amber eyes opened hesitantly and looked directly at him. Byakuya smiled approvingly and looked back his lieutenant, the man who soon would also share every moment of the day with him. Byakuya lifted his hand to caress the cheek and forehead of his soon to be lover. Renji leaned to his touch. _Like a kicked puppy who was begging for breadcrumbs._

"You will be my lover won´t you Renji? You know that I am what you need. You have feelings for me do you not. You would have not accepted my touch otherwise."

Renji blushed slightly and only nodded.

"Good. I want you to know that I have very strong feelings for you. I want you to return to them. How ever there are certain things I want from you. You give them to me and I will reward you with my affection.

Byakuya was feeling ecstatic. He had had a hazy conclusion that Renji would accept him. But then even if Renji would not be willingly his, Byakuya would have to have had used other methods to possess him.

Slowly as if his prey would have simply gotten scared and would make a run for it Byakuya took Renji´s hand and made sure that he would follow him.

"The division office is not a place for this. You will follow me to my mansion and I will tell you what I expect from you. "

Renji obediently followed his captain. They shunpoed to the Kuchiki mansion and before the staff would be bothered Byakuya leaded Renji to his private study. He made Renji kneel down on the floor and he himself sat before his desk. Byakuya looked at his lieutenant. Renji had a different aura on him. It was strangely submissive one. The kind of aura Byakuya had only dreamed about in his fantasies. It looked like Renji was willing to do anything for him. It made him even more attractive. Could it be that Byakuya´s wildest fantasies would be true and his fiery lieutenant would actually submit to him without questioning? Ah yes, it must be it. What ever the reason behind this behaviour was Renji still needed to be trained and intructed. After a good training Byakuya knew that his beautiful lover would follow him even to the death. The ultimate submission. The mere thought of it made shivers run on Byakuya´s skin.

"If you accept me willingly you must know this Renji. You belong to me, and only me. I will be the only man to touch you. I will be the only one you see and feel. You must make sure of it. I will simply not accept that you would run around and be touched by others. I want you to submit to me with your heart, body and soul. I want you to know that I love you and I will not tolerate competition and any form of distraction. "

Renji nodded eagerly and said nothing. Suddenly a smile appeared to the red head´s face. It made Byakuya´s heart jump a beat.

* * *

Renji had never told this to anyone but he had the side of him that no one knew about. His dark side. Something that he could have never told to Shuuhei and it was something that was completely out of his character. Outside he was loud, brash and he was friends with almost everyone in Seiretei. How ever in the inside he did felt alone. He needed to belong somewhere and belong to someone. He needed to be told what to do. To be commanded. He had the feeling for years. Shuuhei was not the type of man who could control him. He did not have that commanding aura around him. Sure Shuhei could play with Kira. And it had hurt him that Shuuhei had dumped him. But the real nature of him had kicked back in soon.

The first moment when he had seen his captain in the Academy he had know that this was the person he belonged to. So he had strived to get stronger and he had finally found himself next to the strong and stoic captain of the sixth division. Serving under him at work was a pleasure even thought Renji made the act of hating everything. In the academy Renji had been angry about the adoption of Rukia, but after he had fought against his captain to save her he had know that if the day would come that Byakuya would ever return to his feelings he would do anything to make sure that his beloved would keep him.

And now here he was sitting on the floor of his captain´s house hearing that his captain wanted him. To posses him. His dreams were going to come true. He was never going to deny anything from the man. Byakuya could do anything to him. What ever the man desired. Byakuya could simply order him to do everything and Renji knew he would enjoy it. Renji wanted to be consumed by this stoic man and it made him so happy.

* * *

Byakuya stepped out from his desk and walked toward the kneeling man. Seeing the submissive side made his loins stir. He wanted to consummate Renji, but Byakuya knew better. He had to make sure that Renji would really belong to him and that the man would do anything for him. Byakuya wanted to lock the man inside his house and keep him there from the prying eyes of the others. He knew that there were several of those who wanted his lieutenant for themselves but Byakuya was not going to allow this.

Byakuya took a hold of Renji´s red hair and pulled it making Renji look directly to his eyes. The look on Byakuya´s face was serious. A small whimper escaped from the man beneath.

"Renji, starting from this moment on you will do as I say. And the first thing you must do is to get rid of Kurosaki of your life. He wants you, and I do not accept it. And in private of this home where you belong you will address me as master"

"Yes, master."

The words uttered to him were like delicious honey and Byakuya wanted more.

_Yes Renji, you are mine. _

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please make sure that you review. As I said it makes me update faster. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Blame Deviant art. Such place for inspiration..

* * *

chapter 5

Those words that had obediently rolled from Renji´s mouth had brought a sickening smile on Byakuya´s lips. Byakuya´s hands were still locked in Renji hair and gave the man a slight tug. Renji looked up to him, with a pleasing smile. Byakuya lowered his face and crushed to man´s lips with his own. It was reward after all. The kiss was not gentle; it was rough and demanding for entrance. Byakuya sought every corner of Renji´s mouth with his tongue. Byakuya coaxed Renji to respond and soon they ended up panting in the need of air. Byakuya was standing again and licked his lips. Renji tasted delicious. He had Renji for himself, for now. To completely transform his lieutenant to his property needed to take some adjustements, but everything would depend on Renji´s behavior. Even thought Renji had indicated that he would willingly be his Byakuya needed to make sure that his love was completely dependent on him. Byakuya needed to be the sole reason for Renj´s existence. Tie him up if it was necessary. Chain him to the house and never let a chance to escape. The thoughts brought shivers on his spine. The mere idea of completely owning Renji´s life was exiting Byakuya physically and emotionally. But now was not the time to do it, yet.

"Renji, tomorrow you will bring your belongings to this house and move in. I will provide you a room, but the nights you will sleep in my bed. We can be open about our relationship, how ever we must be discreet. I do have to maintain my reputation. I will not explain this again. You know how I loath to repeat myself. You have to learn how to behave. Like a good and obedient lover you are. Of course you will do it for me won´t you? You desire to please me."

Byakuya received a nod. Renji was still kneeling on the floor while Byakuya stood over him watching the red head in approving fashion.

"Now before I can take you, I have to see that you obey me. And it has already been a good start. You may return to your apartment for this night, but remember tomorrow you will come here. In the morning I expect you to show up at work on time. We will do our duties to the Gotei but after that the time for us can begin. I can make sure that you will enjoy it as much as I do."

Byakuya smiled again and touched his second in command on the cheek. Renji had not said a word, but then again Byakuya had not given any permission to speak. He was in control like it was supposed to be.

"You are allowed to stand up after I have departed this room. You know your way out. Make sure that from now on no one else is to touch you. I will permit Rukia´s affection, but no man is allowed to do this. If I find out that you have disobeyed, you must take punishment. If you obey me, then I will reward you with pleasure you have never felt. The more obedient you are the better it is. And one more thing. From now on, you will keep your hair down. It brings me a great pleasure to see you like this."

Renji nodded and waited. Byakuya kissed him once more, this time more gently and then he left. Renji stood up and left the room to prepare for the next day. He was exited what the future would bring him. Byakuya had said that he loved him. Renji was going to have what he had desperately wanted in secet. A master who would keep him. Renji knew that there was no place for errors. Otherwise he might end up alone again.

* * *

On the morning of the next day Byakuya was eager to see if Renji was going to do as he was told. And to Byakuya´s delight Renji came to work, right on time. Renji´s hair was partly down, but still it was a sight to behold. Byakuya received a polite greeting from his vice-captain and then they settled to work. No matter how much Byakuya wanted to play with Renji he knew better that indulge to that feeling right now. Byakuya was waiting for the evening.

Lunch time brought the one person to the sixth division offices that Byakuya did not wish to see. Kurosaki Ichigo had not departed back to the Real world. That young man was not good at taking orders.

First Ichigo had stared at Renji. The look on the teens face seemed hungry. And to Byakuya it looked like the teen was hungry for his Renji.

"Yo, Renji. Let´s go for lunch. " Ichigo had slugged one arm around his friend and Renji stiffened immediately. He was not allowed to be touched. It had been a direct order from his master. Renji´s eyes sought silently his captains and what he saw was not pleasing. The grey eyes were cold and calculating. If he did not manage this well he would be up having a punishment. Renji was not sure if he would love it or dislike it.

"Weren´t ya gonna train with Ikkaku?" Renji ducked out of Ichigo´s reach and pretended that he was busy with the paperwork.

"Yeah, but he´s busy. So I thought that I would abduct you and take you for lunch. I bet that Byakuya´s works your ass off. You need a break."

_Pssh…He is not just gonna work my ass off… gonna fuck it too… well if i´m lucky._ The thought brought unwanted shivers to Renji. He was not sure witch was more appealing, to take the punishment or reward.

Byakuya watched the exchange with blank expression. That insolent idiot was touching his Renji and it was making Byakuya very angry. But this was the first day and Renji had moved away from Kurosaki. His delicious underling was doing as told. _Good boy._

"Listen Ichigo. I really can´t go. I have work to do. So lunch is out. Anyway I have to get going, I have stuff I need to deliver to the Head Captain. If ya need company for lunch maybe ya should ask Kira and might have time even to train with ya." Renji took a pile of papers from his desk and escaped from the office leaving a stunned Ichigo standing in the middle of the room.

As Ichigo was about to leave he heard a cold voice speaking to him.

"I saw the way you looked at should leave soon Kurosaki. Renji belongs to me. There is nothing for you here. Take my advice. Otherwise I will make sure that this was the last moment you ever laid your eyes on my lieutenant."

"What the fuck. You can´t own Renji. He is my friend and it is his choice whether or not he wants to hang around with me. You put up him for this did you not? You can´t tell people what to do. You know what, just because you seem to be an uptight asshole, I will make sure that Renji sees what you really are. I am sticking around. Maybe I can give Renji what he wants. "

"I don´t think so. Renji has accepted me and he is MINE!"

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading..make sure to review.. you know the drill..:)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes, updated again, might continue and update couple of chapter to this story again today, so keep review guys... makes me update faster. ...

* * *

Chapter 6

Renji was afraid when he returned to the office. He knew that Byakuya must be displeased with him because of Ichigo. Renji did like his friend but he doubted that the younger man would even know of his preferences. Ichigo had practically hugged him in the office and Byakuya had been shooting daggers with his eyes. So Renji had done the first idea that had popped in his head to avoid the clash and left.

When he entered to the office his captain was sitting in front of his desk and was working. Ichigo was no where to be seen but the lack of blood and destruction told Renji that Ichigo had left peacefully. That was good.

"Renji, I have decided that the rest of this day we will retire to my mansion. Most of our duties are done and the rest of the needed work can be performed by the third and the fourth seats. I am assuming that my servant did collect your belongings from your apartment. I have made sure that the lease of your accommodation has been deleted and you will live with me from now on. You have performed well today. However it has brought disturbance I had not yet been prepared for and now I must make you and that insolent bastard of a substitute to see where you belong. Have I made myself clear Abarai?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

They left in silence. The minute they entered to Byakuya´s private areas Renji found himself on his knees. Byakuya was fuming over him. The anger was imminent and Renji shivered in fear. This was not going the way he would have wanted, but then he had allowed Ichigo hug him. Even thought it had been in a friendly way. So his lover had the rights to be angry. Renji felt something cold attach around his neck. He looked at Byakuya who was now looking at him with more pleased expression. Byakuya had put a collar on his neck. It was attached to a leash that was on Byakuya´s hands.

"If you don´t know how to behave in front of me in our office at the division I will have to start looking for a new lieutenant. I can´t let you walk around having people coming to you in Seireitei anymore. You simply attract people to make a pass on you by your looks. They will try to take you away from me. Don´t worry, you can still fight when I need you to. You will be my personal bodyguard and you will follow me where ever I go. It is your job after all, to serve under me. Yes, I will seriously think about it."

Byakuya ordered Renji to strip and he had walked the man to his bedroom. The room was dark but it was furnished with few chairs and a large western styled bed that would fit them both. Byakuya opened the garden doors of his room for more light and removed his own clothes. Renji had hoped that his master would touch him soon, but he was not the one to ask. Byakuya would do what he wanted.

* * *

What a sight to behold. This was his beautiful lover tight up with leather and chains to the western styled bed. Red hair disheveled, flowing like blood covered silk around like a halo. Renji was lying on the bed withering by Byakuya´s touches. The younger man had first looked at him with fear, but now the eyes were filled with lust. There was no escape anymore. Byakuya wanted to brand the man and make sure that there would never be a chance that Kurosaki would barge between them. Byakuya had not planned to do this not yet. He had wanted to take smaller steps, but his plans had been destroyed by the declare from Kurosaki Ichigo. The way the human had started to speak to him about Renji had made the stoic man angry and the need to finally posses Renji had become stronger.

Byakuya wanted to make sure that Renji would never be able to see that orange head again and there were ways of doing this. First one was to make sure Renji was with him constantly and when not needed, he would stay at the mansion. The other one was to beat the idea of solemnly belonging to him to the man but that would not happen yet. No, if the matter with Kurosaki or anyone else would occur again then he needed to use the whip on his lover, but right now Byakuya wanted Renji to remember him as a person who could please him. The sole person who could take Renji to euphoria of pain and pleasure. He wanted to see Renji helpless begging for his mercy and affection. This day Byakuya would give, after that it would only be given to him, freely and with joy. In Byakuya´s mind he saw that Renji would simply enjoy his servitude.

So Byakuya had begun. He had tied Renji to their bed, touched him on several places, and licked his skin. He didn´t even have to touch the man´s cock, because Renji was already so hard from expectation. Byakuya slicked his own leaking member with saliva and pre-cum that had dripped out of his cock.

He entered to the red head, hearing him sceam with pain. It made him only move faster and harder. The feeling of tightness around him made his movement erratic and Byakuya knew that he would not last long. Pulling on the chains he made Renji look at him and he kissed the man hard and demanding. He could feel Renji´s own member poking hard at his abdomen. The man beneath was enjoying the rough treatments. Ordering his lover to release, they both came the same time. Byakuya released the bindings from Renji and took the man in his arms. Kissing him slowly he stated.

"Mine, Renji. I love you."

Renji smiled and licked his lips. He was sedated form the feelings and was almost going to fall asleep.

"Thank you master. I love you."

Neither had seen a figure who had been spying on their actions. The afternoon sun gleamed on the orange hair.

_Fuck you Byakuya. One day when you won´t look, Renji will be mine._

* * *

_AN2 _You know the drill, review. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Back...with more...insanity is not nice...

* * *

Chapter 7

A month had passed after the night that Byakuya had first claimed Renji, and there were no sight of Kurosaki Ichigo. It had made Byakuya feel more relaxed. The annoying human was not close to Renji anymore. He had obviously understood Byakuya´s advice and left to the Real world.

Their days had taken a lovely routine. Renji would wake him up by pleasuring him and then they would get ready for their duties. Office work went actually much faster as Renji happily did his own share of the work. He had not uttered a single negative word about the large amount of paper work that had always awaited them at the beginning of the work day. Training with under seated officers was done effectively. The way the things ran smoothly in the office had made Byakuya drop the idea of finding a new lieutenant and locking Renji at the mansion. People were aware of their relationship and Renji had obediently kept his distance from his friends.

After work they would venture back to the Kuchiki mansion. Renji would retire to his own room for until dinner and Byakuya would deal any matter of his clan. Not a single member of his clan had objections about Renji being his partner in life. The fear of Byakuya´s wrath was bigger than anything. This had made Byakuya happy.

Evenings went with different kind of activities. They would eat their dinner and have conversations. Topics were from work to life in general. Byakuya wanted to learn about his lover as much as he could if he was truly going to bound Renji to him. This was a matter that he had not yet discussed with Renji himself, but in Byakuya´s mind there was no need. They would have their ceremony soon; it was a simple but necessary step. Then everyone would see that Renji had chosen him and that Renji belonged to him.

At night Byakuya would be both a rough lover and a gentle lover. Depending on what ever mood he was on. When getting angry he would simply tie Renji to the bed and have his way with him. When he felt happy he gently made love. He did not need to punish Renji. Renji had no objections to either behavior. He took what ever was given to him. The collar on Renji neck would stay on when ever he was on the premises of the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia had never questioned it, but it had humoured her and she did tease Renji about the collar a bi, but in the end it seemed that she really did not care what they did on their bedroom. She had been ecstatic to find out that both of her "brothers" loved each other and she was secretly helping Byakuya prepairing the upcoming ceremony.

Renji himself had wondered where Ichigo had gone, but as usual he would soon be occupied by Byakuya´s demands. Renji did enjoy his moments with his lover, yet he did miss his friends. Hisagi and Kira were still occupied by their own relationship that the lack of Renji was unnoticed on their drinking nights.

* * *

A week later a mission to the Real world had been annouced and Renji was the sole person to go. Byakuya could not deny orders directly from the Head Commander and he had reluctantly sent his lover to the wolves. The mission itself was simple, Kill any hollows he saw. What made Byakuya worry was that the night would be spent at Urahara´s. He hoped that Ichigo was not around. Urahara had informed that in the past month Ichigo had changed. He had performed his substitute shinigami duties perfectly, but he had withdrawn to himself, he had become angry and moody, he had been mumbling something about ownership. But everybody knew Ichigo was a bit weird and one of a kind a guy. So nobody had taken things seriously. Renji could not really go and check out if his friend was ok. If Byakuya would find about it he would beat him up, that was for sure. The order of not been even in a same room with Ichigo had been a given.

When finally going to sleep at Urahara´s Renji had the strange feeling that he was being watched. He knew that it was not Byakuya, if it had been the said man would have shown up and given him a reward for being a good boy. Renji decided that it was nothing and drifted to sleep. The window opened and a man came in. He smiled and decided that it was time to make his move.

* * *

Urahara had decited to ask if his red headed quest was up for some sake, so he decited to dance inside his questroom. When he entered to the room he noticed that Renji was no where in sight. The window was open, but Zabimaru still rested next to the futon. All the man´s clothes and other belonging were still in the room. The one thing Urahara knew was that Renji would have never left without his zanpakuto. This was not the behavior of Renji´s. He knew about the relationship between the moody captain and his second in commad, and he pretty much was aware of the dynamics as well. So Urahara knew that Renji would not leave this room free will. Someone had come in and taken the red head with them. Urahara dreaded the fact that it would be him to tell Kuchiki Byakuya the news. Urahara departed the room. He needed to move fast.

* * *

Renji woke up groggily. His head felt heavy like the way was in the mornings after heavy drinking. But he had not been drinking the previous night. Byakuya had forbidden it. As his mind was racing of what had happened he realized that his hands were bound and they were tied above his head. His night clothes had been removed and he was naked. Renji started to stuggle. The room was dark and Renji could barely see anything in front of him. He had the feeling that the room was familiar and when his eyes adjusted a little to the darkness he realized that he was in the Kurosaki clinic. Suddenly he felt a shift on the bed. A figure moved next to him and laid on top of him. Even in the darkness he could see that it was not Byakuya. It was the orange headed human that was his friend. A hand came on his chin and grabbed him hard to look him in the eyes.

"Saw you with Byakuya. Do you really like that type of fucking? Why Byakuya? I could do the same too. If you really like to be tied up and be called with words that are demeaning, I would do that for you. I would actually love you. Byakuya wants someone he can screw and when he is finished with his games he will trow you away. You know that youself. You told me that you hated him"

The more Ichigo talked the angier he was. His grip on Renji´s chin was stronger by the minute. Renji was squirming under his friend. He tried to get away from him, but it was impossible because of the restaints.

Renji was shocked. What in the name of Kami was going on? Had his friend gone insane? Renji was scared. He could take the pain from his lover but the thought that his best friend would do something like this was unthinkable. Renji knew that if Byakuya would ever find out about this. It woud be the end.

"You know that Byakuya thought to be smart and claim you like that. He told me that you belonged to him, but I think I know better. You belong here. With me. I can fight Byakuya. You know I can actually kill the man if I really want to. So you better think about it."

Ichigo looked at Renji and smiled insanely. Something was very wrong here. Ichigo kissed Renji and started to touch his skin. Renji trying to stuggle. In his mind he was begging Ichigo to stop and Byakuya to come and take him away.

A sudden light came in to the room and Renji saw Byakuya standing on the edge of the window. Ichigo was lying on the floor, tied with kido ropes. But the look on Byakuya´s face was the one that made Renji truly afraid. Byakuya was angry and the anger was not only directed to Ichigo but also to him. Renji was not sure witch appealed now better. The insane look on Ichigo´s eyes or the ones on Byakuya´s.

"Renji, you disobeyed. You know the prize for it."

Byakuya untied Renji, clothed him and started dragging him out of the window by his hair. Not a single touch was made with care. The touches were angry and painful. Renji was beggin for Byakuya to reliece him. He would follow him willingly if freed.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, I told you very clearly, Renji is mine. I do not share. Renji belongs to me, even if it means death."_

* * *

AN2: Yeah, review...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First of all, so sorry for not updating asap as I promised, but I was practically unconscious for few days with high fever, and I was unable to write any stories. (All thought in my high fever I got plenty of ideas but never wrote them down), so I want to thank you all who have been reviewing, ****chibishueiri, Mina Kye, ****liqiu03****, ****Roisin Ichimaru**** etc… I want to thank you so much; you have given me faith on keeping this story going. Keep Reviewing, your feedback is what has made this story alive and continuing… and yes… I don´t want see Renji hurt either …Oh And I made a poll on my profile.. as my fever with lovely flu I have been getting several plot bunnies visiting me… but because I simply cannot satisfy all of them I do reguire your help.. so could you go and see and vote wich of my plot bunnies was the most appealing one? Thank you! love ya!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been six months since Renji had been in Karakura Town for a mission. The very mission where Ichigo had captured him. Byakuya had come and rescued him but he had been very angry with him. It had been painful. Byakuya had never been so angry with him before. When they had come back to Seireitei and to the Kuchiki Mansoin Byakuya had locked him up in to his room and whipped him for being so lazy and not recognizing the reaitsu of his almost insane friend. Renji had been scared but when the punishment was over Byakuya had finally dropped to the group and cried. Byakuya had poured his own feelings of Renji to him. Saying that there was simply no other he could ever feel this strong. And that he was desperate for Renji´s feelings. This was when Renji had finally realized how crazy Byakuya was over him. He knew that there was never a chance for him to go away. His Lord loved him with his own warped way. Even if it would be painful.

Urahara had examined Ichigo after the incident and had found out that his inner hollow had been guiding the the teen. It seemed that Ichigo still had feelings for Renji and the teen should not return to Seireitei until the hollow was secured, at least for Renji´s sake. After a good a mount of training it seemed that the training had helped and Ichigo was now again free to do what he wanted.

Renji had accepted the fact what was going on with Ichigo. Byakuya had not felt the same and had left the matter on its own. Renji would have liked to see his freind but Byakuya forbit it. Byakuya had more important matters to solve with Renji. One had been their current relationship. What had surprised Renji was the fact that Byakuya had truly wanted to bind himself with Renji. With a marital ceremony. So now after so many months Byakuya had made sure that Renji would stay by his side. He had resigned Renji from his previous position and now he had his place as Byakuya´s own personal bodyguard and left the position of the lieutenant of the sixt empty. Renji stayed home in the Kuchiki Mansion. First Renji had protested and Byakuya had simply locked him inside his own room for punishment for not listening to him.

After when Byakuya had both explained his own opinion to Renji and pounded it to him Renji had accepted that he would have no rights outside the premises. Byakuya had gifted Renji with new clothes and tried to keep his lover with happy mood. At nights they engaged their sexual activities.

But now after months of it Renji was not sure who or what he was. This was not what he had hoped for. He did like the part of submissive sex, but he did not like the part of being an object. Byakuya did not seem to realize it. No matter how many times Renji tried to approach the subject to Byakuya had ignored this fact. Rukia was no help. She saw her Nii-sama in high pedestal and refused to acknowledge that her brother was doing something out of character. Renji should only thank her for being with her beloved Nii-sama.

Byakuya was not unaware of the change in Renji´s demeanor as Renji thought he was. Byakuya had first thought that it had something to with Ichigo but when Renji again confronted him about the matter of their relationship Byakuya had understood. It did not make any difference though. Renji was still kept in the mansion without no where to go.

Days went by with same routine. Renji would wake up without Byakuya and move back to his own room to bathe and dress to fine silks. He would eat and read reports of Kuchiki house protection. Rukia would come for lunch and praise her brother for him. After noon would be spend in solitude and the Byakuya would come and bring him to his private courters for the evening. Dinner would be served and they tried to talk about the day. The night would be indulged in what ever Byakuya wanted. It took toll on Renji. He did not eat as much he would have and lost weight. He still had muscles but not as strong ones he used to have. Without even knowing his body had changed to slender one. Byakuya had noticed this but in his mind he saw it as Renji´s attempt to make himself more attractive, witch in Byakuya´s mind was working. As Renji was clad in fine silk that loosely hung around him like halo it made Byakuya´s body respond with fire.

Their day of union came and Renji saw no way out of it. They pledged themselves to each other. It made Renji hope that Byakuya would soon have a release on him, allowing him to move more freely when they were now wed to each other. It would have worked out well but when Byakuya realized that Ichigo was one the quests invided by Rukia it made Byakuya feel jealous again. The wedding night was not romantic one. Byakuya had been rough and demanding, saying Renji only wanted to be with Ichigo and not him. Renji did not really understand where this jealous came from. He had never indicated that he would have any feelings for Ichigo asthe teen had been his friend in the fist place not a love interest. He had always felt strongly for Byakuya, even thought now he was no longer sure. Renji just did not have a way out. Not anymore. He simply belonged to Byakuya.

The raven haired man smiled and agreed on Renji´s thinking.

_Yes, you are finally mine._

* * *

AN. Review please. If You have areally good idea how to finnish this with a happy ending, let me know by PM. Otherwise…. it might not be a happy ending…


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Rewriting this chapter because honestly you guys saw how much the previous one sucked... I hope this will be better one. Let me know, thank you...

* * *

Chapter 9.

Morning light seeped inside the dark room. Sun had risen and new day was to begin. Two figures were laying on the futon. Slight snoring could be heard from one of them. The other figure rose to sit and a slight smile crept to the man´s face. He watched his companion's tattooed face.

Everything was finally as it should be. It was a good reason to finally smile. To smile a real smile.

Byakuya looked at his spouse. He was extremely happy. Yes, a good reason to smile indeed. Byakuya kissed slightly the man next to him, rousing the other from his loud slumber. Brown eyes opened to meet the coal colored one´s.

Renji sat up immediately and bowed his head. He was shocked to see Byakuya still in their bedroom. It felt strange and Renji did not really know what to think of it. Had he done something wrong and Byakuya was here just to punish him. It had become a custom that Byakuya would rise immediately upon awakening and bathe and then go to work. Renji himself would wake up later and work in the mansion.

Byakuya only smiled and this made Renji only more nervous. Something was definitely going on. Byakuya did smile occasionally but that smile was nothing like this one. Byakuya´s smiles were always an indication that he was going to do something wicked, but this one was warm. It looked like a loving one. Renji licked his lips and waited for Byakuya to tell him what was going on.

Byakuya kissed Renji again, this time it was a tender and a loving kiss. It made Renji tingle a little and lean back to this. Byakuya wowed his hands on Renji hair and pulled a little. He still wanted to be in control. And Byakuya knew Renji would like it. He knew Renji loved it. They kissed for a long time and when it ended Renji´s eyes stayed lust filled. Byakuya simply smiled and rose from the bed.

"You have to wait until the evening and we may continue. You know yourself that the way you behave will earn you rewards. And as well as you know it is my eternal affection you desire."

Renji nodded. As sick as it sounded Renji knew himself. He wanted nothing more that these kisses to continue and those wicked hands doing the unthinkable. He wanted Byakuya to love him.

"You do know that I am not a man to show emotions, but I want you to know that you make me very happy Renji. I have decided that you may come and visit the division. However you know the conditions don´t you?"

"Yes, I´m to be close to you. If needed to leave I have to ask your permission, no one is to touch me and stay away from Ichigo if these are even a slight change him coming nearby."

"Hmmph, must you call him by his first name? It irritates me. To think you still consider him as your friend. He wanted to take you away from me!"

The mood changed immediately. The tender moment of lovely feelings changed rapidly to sour one.

"Byakuya, I think him as a friend but I promise you that is all. It´s you I am with and You I am married to. Don´t do this. Please, I love you. Only you I promise."

"Make sure you keep away from him. I don´t want to hurt you from disobeying me that way. Now we have to start the day. We have leaving to the division in half an hour."

Renji simply followed orders. What else he could do.

The members of the sixth were happy as ever to meet their former lieutenant and be able to get his opinion on their training. Byakuya had been close by but no one had minded it. It was normal to see the two so tightly together. Renji had learned the skill to be shielded from the touches in polite way and it had kept Byakuya in happy mood. There was no reason to irritate the Captain of the sixth. And Renji did not want to feel the whip again. No matter how much he was sucker for commands and pain he did not want to feel it unnecessary. After meeting with Rikichi and other´s Byakuya offered lunch for them at the office. Renji sat quietly on the floor and pondered Byakuya´s reactions. The mood was nice and relaxed and Byakuya´s face had a small smile. Renji liked to see that small happy smile on his husband´s face. It changed soon however when Renji felt the reiatsu of Ichigo´s. Byakuya´s face was blank but Renji could feel that Byakuya´s was ready to send the blades of Senbonzakura thought to door of his office.

Ichigo barged to the office of the sixth. The orange haired teen looked at Byakuya not instantly noticing Renji´s presence.

"Byakuya, where is Renji? He´s not in the mansion. I have the right to talk to him you know. He is my friend."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, state your business here then. As you may see I am enjoying lunch with my spouse so he is here with me."

Ichigo then saw Renji and stepped in front of him. Ichigo bent down, kissed Renji on the mouth and then walked towards the door. Before leaving the premises of the sixth he said.

"You know, it was not just my hollow. I want him too. And if you keep treating Renji the way you are sooner or later he just might be fed from it and come to me. No matter how much he said he wants it. Married or not. So watch out Byakuya."

Renji felt his skin crawling. He knew was going to get it that evening. He had not been expecting Ichigo doing that.

The rest of the day went without incidents and they were able to retire to the mansion for the evening. Byakuya had just shut down, and did not react to Ichigo´s declaration in any way. It made Renji worried. Byakuya kept silent. That would have not seemed any different to anyone else, but to Renji the silence had been suffocating. He was afraid of the evening.

They dined silently enjoying the fine cooking done by the chef´s of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya had not said much about Ichigo and Renji simply let it be and relaxed a bit. He followed Byakuya silently to their bedchamber ready to receive the punishment from his Lord. Renji removed his clothes immediately after entering the room and sat down waiting the first blow. However it never came. Instead of the whip he felt cold hands touching his neck.

"You don´t learn from the whip. How am I to make you learn that you belong to me? "

Renji kept silent. He did not know how to reply. The cold hands warped around his neck. Renji felt himself shivering, not from cold but from fear. Byakuya had never touched his neck like this. The hands warped tighter.

"I can´t let him have you, you are mine. Mine only." Hands were tighter around Renji´s neck, this time he felt hard to breath.

"Mine."

Renji´s world went black. What he didn't see was the sick smile on Byakuya´s face.

* * *

AN2: Now, as I decited to do this chapter again.. I would be so very happy if you would let me know what you think of it..


	10. Chapter 10

AN: First of all I really want to thank you all for reviewing… it sure is nice to see that someone reads this story. I know that Byakuya is a total bastard here… and I am sorry for that. I will try to end this story with happier tune… if possible.. Not promising anything… So let me know what you think and again any ideas etc are always welcome.. my inner plot bunny get her ideas from your messages.

* * *

Chapter 10

Renji struggled to breathe again. The hands that choked him were gone from his throat and he could breath much easier now. He opened his eyes slowly. He was still in their bedroom lying on their futon. The room was dark and the only light that came was from the moon that shone brightly from the small crack from the sliding door that led to the gardens. Renji was alone in the room. He had been clad into one of those yukata´s Byakuya had presented him after their wedding night. Renji shivered. He was still afraid. Byakuya had used punishment before but never like this. Never so close to take Renji´s life. Byakuya had tried to kill him once before but that had been dealt with months ago. The battle between them near Rukia´s execution had opened both of their eyes about them and their professional relationship.

Renji sighed unhappily and stood up. He knew Byakuya was not too far away and probably already knew Renji was back in to the world of consciousness. He needed to do something fast. No matter how much Renji felt love towards his husband the maniatic actions of Byakuya had to stop. No matter how much Renji enjoyed to be controlled he needed to get some boundaries pound to Byakuya. Otherwise it mind end to his Renji´s own death. And death was not what he had in mind. Renji loved to live. But how could he make the cold noble to see that. Byakuya seemed to be loosing his mind. The severity in his last action showed it. Byakuya´s jealousy was dangerous. No matter how Renji would keep himself from Ichigo or the other´s he was sure that Byakuya would find a reason to be jealous again. Ichigo was no help, he seemed to as insane as Byakuya. Who knows, the teen might be even more dangerous with that hollow inside of him.

Renji did love his husband. There was no questioning it. For years he had yearned and worshipped his captain in secret. The relationship with Shuuhei had only been a distraction. But it had not helped him and Renji and Shuuhei had separated. Shuuhei would have never understood Renji´s needs. Only Byakuya had understood. When Byakuya had first approached the redhead with the interest in dominating love relationship, Renji had been thrilled. In the beginning he had loved every moment of it. The way Byakuya had touched him both lovingly and brutallyhad made Renji´s own body and heat sing it´s insane song of its own. But now it was just too painful, not only physically but it was also breaking Renji´s heart in the process. Renji could not believe that Byakuya could be so evil. Hadn´t Byakuya kneeled in front of him only months before and told him that he loved him and that he was afraid Renji would leave him for another.

Renji shuddered at the thought. There was never going to be another. Renji was loyal to Byakuya. The idea of leaving him for another man felt alien. He wanted to talk to Byakuya about this, but Renji knew better. When The Lord of the Kuchiki was in one of his moods, no one could ever get anything to his thick skull. Even Rukia could not help him. She saw her brother as a man who could do no wrong. And she had simply told Renji that he should be forever grateful that her adopted brother even looked at him in this way. Rukia had really no idea what was going on. Or if she did she did not care or did not want to disrespect her brother.

Renji snorted. If he really was that important to Byakuya maybe the man should really see what it felt like when Renji was not there to be pushed around. Maybe then Byakuya would see to his actions or maybe not. Renji hoped for the first. Renji moved in the darkness of the room and found his clothes for the day. He changed rapidly and grabbed Zabimaru from the stand. He needed to leave soon. Or if he stayed it might be too late. If he would stay here now Byakuya would simply only apologize to him and do it again the next time, over and over again. Renji had been taught how to disguise his reaitsu and now he chose to use the skill. He opened the door to the garden and shunpoed out of the premises of the Kuchiki mansion only to disappear in to the darkness of the night.

Byakuya had chosen to cool his temper after laying Renji on their bed. Of course he had first ensured that his beloved red head was still very much alive and breathing. He had gone a bit too far this time, but Ichigo´s babbling about Renji leaving him had made his blood burn inside. That idiot had dared him for Renji´s affection in front of Renji. It had made Byakuya angry. And when Renji did not seem to care about the matter it had irritated the noble even further. Did Renji really not care about their relationship? Byakuya sighed and thought a bit further. Renji did care about them, he had to. They were married for Kami´s sake. Renji always smiled to him when they were together and Renji begged for his attention and affection. Renji belonged to him and to him only. That´s how it was and that was the way it would always be. Ichigo had no right to make such insolent declaration. As if Renji would ever willingly go with the teen. Or even plan leaving Byakuya in general. The mere idea was ridicuous. Renji loved him, there was no reason to leave. They were good together. They enjoyed eath other and their life together was perfect. Well until recently that is.

He walked back toward their bedroom bringing tea and something litlle to eat with him, when he realized Renji being awake. Byakuya smiled and stilled a bit. He should give Renji some more time to wake up properly and welcome Byakuya back to his waiting arms. Byakuya knew he needed to apologize his actions, and he knew that Renji always forgave him. Sinking back to his thoughts he let Renji be few more minutes before entering to their bedroom. What he saw was not expected. Where Renji should be laying waiting him to make love to him was only pile of disregarded clothes. Zabimaru was no where to be seen neither was to owner of the said zanpakuto. Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to locate Renji´s reiatsu. It was nowhere to be found in the Kuchiki mansion. Renji had left. Renji had left him, just like that human had said. He had ran away. Byakuya was furious.

_You are mine Renji. No matter where you go. YOU ARE MINE!. _

* * *

AN2: Review please… need those to continue. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for the Reviews. Keep them coming...I hope you like this chapter...bit of bad language here and bad grammar :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Renji shunpoed to the only place he knew safe from Byakuya. He ventured to the edges of Rukongai, the very place he was from. It had been years since he had been there but the place had fond memories of friends long gone. Renji knew that if he kept his reiatsu low Byakuya would not come and rearch him from here. The most likely place where Byakuya went would be the living world. Renji had first thought of going to Urahara´s but the weird scientist annoyed him to the end. Ichigo was around there so it would not help him much. No matter how much he liked his friends Renji knew that right now he needed some space from both Byakuya and Ichigo. It hurt him that he had to do this choice but he could not stay with Byakuya anymore. No matter how much they ha a nice life together the absurd violence that had happened was just too much for Renji to handle. Renji also knew that he needed advice and he was sure that he could get some help from where he was heading.

He shunpoed again. This time he went to the river. Those who had been close to him in Rukongai were now dead, well except Rukia of course. She was still alive and kicking and she would probably kick Renji´s sorry ass for good for leaving her brother like that. Maybe he did deserve it. Renji sat down and looked at the sun settling behind the horizon. This was a nice place to be for a moment. The view on the river was beautiful and Renji did hope he would be able to bring Byakuya here someday to enjoy it too. _Tsk. Like that would ever happen. First his almighty noble ass would never come here in this filth, and second he had really never showed any interest in romantic stuff before. Probably did that shit with Hisana._

Renji sighed again. He had chosen this place for another reason. He needed to talk to someone who would understand him and there was only one person. And this person would be someone who he would be safe with. So with another sight Renji stood up and walked along the river until he saw an old shack. It did not look to be in bad shape and it was obvious that someone was living there. It was one of those rare safe heavens where Renji was still able to go. He walked to the door and knocked. Rustling was heard and soon a man yanked the door open.

"Whadda ya want.? Don´t try coming here again or i´ll rip yer head of….Oh.. It´s you… Sorry ´bout that. Some punks been harassing me lately. Come in, come in. Good ta see ya.. been too long." The man moved aside and let Renji step inside the small house.

"Thanks man. Can I stick around for a while? I´m in kinda deep shit right now."

"Anit ya always. Sit down before ya fall. Ya look like ya had a rough night. I´ll make some tea and then you are going to spill the beans. Ya don´t come here out of the blue without trouble."

Renji sat down next to a small table. He took a good look at the interior of the house . The place was very clean and everything in the house was in their correct place. It made Renji smile. Everything was like he remembered. He took a good look at his friend who was now standing in a corner of the room that supported a stove. The man had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He was small and kind of feminine. It was deceiving though. The small man was actually pretty strong, and he did have good reaitsu. He was self taught on using it too. Few decades older than Renji and the man had seen some good and bad in his life. The man had been his friends since he had been a teen. Their friendship had always been platonic and what connected them was the way they were or what they liked. When Renji had first realized that he preferred men and the way he wanted to be treated, this was a man who had helped him to understand his own inner desires. The reason was that the other was the same, but with experience.

It had been years when they had met the last time. The last Renji had seen his friend was when he and Rukia had left to the academy. The man had been happy for them and told them to visit him someday. To Renji the man was sort of big brother. Renji had always meant to visit his friend but had really had no time to do it. But Renji knew he would always be welcome to visit.

"So, what brings ya here Renji? Ya don´t do social calls usually. Did the idiots in Seireitei kick ya out?"

"Nah,nothing like that Kuwahara-san..Tsk… like they could ever do that. I have bankai and shit. Nah.. nothing like that. "

"Bankai huh, must ta be nice. Kinda wish myself I had that if they did not kick ya out of the service then it was some man. And looking at yer neck he tried ta kill ya or then yer choker was too tight. And I told ya years ago, drop that Kuwahara-san shit. Call me Takao. We´ve been friends too long ta be official."

"Sorry Takao. Yeah you are right. It was a man all right. My husband to be precise." Renji took a deep breath and told his friend everything.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. Kuchiki´s are some weird people, but in your case it seems that your Kuchiki is really crazy for ya.. and literally. Yeah you can crash here until we figure out how you can return home without being dead in two weeks after that. "

"Thanks man. I knew I could trust you. Hey what do you mean Kuchiki´s? Do you know some of them?" Renji looked dumbfound.

"Remember Hide? Yeh, that man was a Kuchiki. Was good at hiding it from ya´ll. I liked him a lot, and we had it good. He knew the rules and when ta stop. So if he is still there he could help ya out. Or make yer man see what he is doing. Too bad he had ta go and marry some goody goody lady and make babies fer his family. If he did not had ta do that I might ta still be with him. Actually I love him, but don´t tell it ta him. He might get it ta his head. Now drink yer tea. it´s gonna get cold. Go rest and I´ll go out and get some stuff and food. Don´t open the door but if ya do.. punch them or use yer zanpakuto."

The smaller man stood up and smiled. He ruffled Renji hair and stepped to the door. Before leaving he looked back at Renji.

"Don´t worry kid. We made a pack remember. We stick tagether in these things, right?"

Renji smiled and nodded. Maybe things might work out.

Meawhile Byakuya was almost in rampage. Renji had left him and he was nowhere to be found. Byakuya had travelled to the living world and conforted Ichigo. He had been certain that his redhead was somewhere in the Living world with Ichigo. However that was not what had happened. Renji was not in the Living world and not with Ichigo. In a strange way it had been a relief. Byakuya was not sure what he would have done if he had found Renji in the arms of the irrogant teen. Byakuya now stood in the middle of his garden and extended his reiatsu. He was reaching Renji´s. If he was not in the Living world then he had to be in Soul society. Renji had been taught to hide his reaitsu, but Byakuya was certain that the said man could not contain the shadow over it very long. After few minutes of hard concentrating Byakuya found a faint trace. Renji was in Rukongai.

_Of cource, how inconsiderate of me. I should have thought about this first. He would not run away from me like that for that Kurosaki brat. He would never do that. He just wanted to go and calm down. I should have realized myself that he would go to a place familiar to him_.

Byakuya shunpoed to the place where Renji´s faint trace of reaitsu was pulsing. The place was near the river and a small cottage could be seen on the bank of the river. A man opened the door and Byakuya heard him say something to the man inside the house.

"Yo, Renji. If yer Noble man shows up, don´t try ta refuse ta talk ta him. If he´s as smart as mine he might ta listen when ya say what ya want. I really wanta help ya with you and yer noble. They hafta know what we want too or playing ends up too dirty. Now be good and put some blocks a wood in ta stove. Be back in few."

Byakuya did not know what to make of this. Renji had gone to another man. This man did seemed to know his Renji well and seemed to know something about them. The man did not seem to be too threatening. Suddenly Byakuya felt strange. _Renji was finding help for our relationship? But there is no need to find help was there? Who is this man? _

Byakuya watched as the man left the river bank and then he went around the small house. He looked inside from the window and saw Renji. The redhead was sitting in front of a low table and he looked tired and depressed. This was not the Renji he knew. His Renji was a bright persona who loved to make his life even brighter. Had he really reduced Renji´s spirit. It made Byakuya´s heart ache for a different reason. The fear he had inside him surfaced again.

_You are still mine aren´t you?_

* * *

AN2: Thank yo for reading. Please Review... it makes me update faster...:)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Updating again, I am not so sure if I am able to update tomorrow, but if I am then well you are in luck. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 12

Takao smiled. He had left the house but he had not left the area. Where Renji was lousy with his reaitsu tracking Takao was pretty good with it, he had learned to hone it in his own way. He basically could smell the Kuchiki from afar. While Renji had been telling him his story Takao had felt the urgent reiatsu spike that Renji either had ignored or had not felt. And now Takao was stalking the man stalking his friend. _So this man is Kuchiki Byakuya._ _They are so similar all of them aren´t they, yet so very different_.. Takao smiled again briefly, he remembered his own Kuchiki with fondness. Hide was a good man. _Too bad we had ta separate. He had ta follow the rules of his family. _

Takao watched in silence of the expressions changing on the face of the stoic man. It changed from anger to sadness. It made Takao smile a little, but it also made him sad. _Ya fools, ya love each other but ya damn Kuchiki pride interfering again. Ya should know we ain´t no things. Ya can play but ya gotta play good_. Takao shrugged and left the scene. He hoped that what ever was now on the Kuchiki´s head would not get his friend in danger. Takao was still glad that it had been Renji´s husband that had come for him and not the human. He would see that clash even more dangerous if it was true what Renji had said about the hollow inside the human. Takao could not help Renji with a real fight. He did not have a zanpakuto and if he would ever get such a manifestation he would need help with it. So he had to rely on the fact that Renji could take care of himself, and by knowing that the said man had been a lieutenant said something about the power of his friend.

Renji sat for a while and then decided to add some wood to the stove. He knew that Takao would not take long to come back. Takao was not very fond of the darkness. Renji did not know why, but he assumed that something had once happened during an evening time. Takao was good with kido and the man had a foul temper add to that. Not as bad as Byakuya´s but Takao was head strong. You needed to be if you wanted to survive here. Renji decided to lie down and wait. He was hoping for a good nights rest before planning his next move. Renji knew he could not stay here more that a day or so. Byakuya could sniff him here soon and before returning home he needed a plan to convey his emotions to Byakuya. The stiffness on his body started to make him drowsy and soon the warmth of the stove and the comfortable silence lulled him to sleep.

Byakuya had not left from his spot. He had silently watched Renji from behind the window. Renji still seemed sad, but there had been a kindle of emotions in the man. Byakuya needed to think his own actions. He should leave his beloved husband here and rest but at the same time he desperately wanted to crab Renji from here and lock him back to the Kuchiki mansion where no one but himself could see the red head. Byakuya felt sick of his own thoughts.

"Ya starting ta see it now aren´t ya Kuchiki? Renji wants ta play but he is a free spirit that needs ta roam free. Ya let him fly and he´ll do ya good."

Byakuya turned around and met the small man eye to eye. He immediately stiffened and took a posture of the nobility. He was not to be talked like this.

"Don´t bother Kuchiki. I know yer style. Been watching a man like ya for years. Now, if ya really wanta have Renji back and really have him stay with him we better have a talk."

"Who and what are you to Renji?"

"Imma his friend. Kuwahara Takao is ma name. We go long back, and before ya get some stupid ideas in yer head imma gonna say we ain´t but friends. Nothing more than that. Renji is like me. He likes men and he likes ta play with them, and you know how. Imma the same. I just know a whole lotta more,coz I used ta sell ma self fer food. Renji didn´t have ta I made sure of it. But I know tha rules too. Rules ya need ta learn ta keep Renji with ya. And before ya interrupt, imma gonna say this. He loves ya, I see it. I know how it feels, but with you he had chance ta be with the man he loves. So ya better start ta get your head from yer ass and think before ya do, otherwise imma not gonna send Renji back ta ya. And if ya gonna take him by force, Renji mighta end up hurting too bad. Now, when ya are ready ta accept that ya don´t control all tha boundaries ya´ll welcome to my home. So go hometo think and come back ta tomorra. And if ya need some advice of yer own, ya shold ask yer cousin of sorts, Hide is his name."

This said the man disappeared inside the house leaving Byakuya watching behind the window again. Byakuya stayed a while longer watching the sleeping form of his spouse. He saw how Takao covered Renji with blankets and how the man smiled a sad smile for the both of them. He saw how Renji moved in his sleep and Byakuya yearned to lie next to him and hold him and ask for his forgiveness on his actions. Realizing that he was not able do this made Byakuya´s heart ache. He was determined that Renji would soon be back home and they could be happy again. With decision made Byakuya moved from the window and shunpoed back to his mansion. Byakuya set to find his distant cousin from the premises.

_Renji, I will make you mine again, this time you will set the rules._

* * *

AN2: And now if you please Review this chapter as well. Thank you very much.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry it took so long, I had so much work at home so I could not post this before. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Byakuya strolled to the further part of the Kuchiki mansion. His goal was to find one of his cousins. Takao had given his a name ´Hide´but Byakuya knew that had to be a nickname, shortened from Hidehiro. There was no other Kuchiki that could fit to the description given to him. Byakuya stopped in front of a door and he knocked. After few minutes a man opened the door.

"Byakuya-sama, what are you doing here? Is there a problem in the family? Did something happen? "

"No, there are no problems with the family in general, but I need to speak with you immediately. Come and follow me to the study. "Byakuya left without even looking back, he knew that his cousin would not object him.

They soon entered to the study and Byakuya sat on a small cushion next to a small table that already had served tea on. Hidehiro sat in front of him waiting for his cousin's orders. Hidehiro knew that something had happened earlier the day with his cousin and his spouse.

"What may I be service of cousin? Is everything all right?"

"Renji left me. He went to his friend in Rukongai. This friend told me to speak with you if I was to have Renji back in my care. So I need to know what do to."

"I do not understand. How would I be any help? You know as well as I do that my marriage was with a woman and it did not end up well. She left me as well. "

Byakuya did not really know how to open up to his cousin. This man was one of his closest relatives when he had been a child, but when they both had been married to their spouses their lives went in different ways. Hisana had died in illness and Hidehiro´s wide had left the man for another. Divorce had been very ruthless but it had saved Hidehiro´s face in front of the counsel. Byakuya took a deep breath and began the whole ordeal of his and Renji´s tale from the beginning and ending his story to the last word of Takao.

After few long minutes Hidehiro sighed. He slowly sipped his tea while thinking his next words.

"It is true cousin. When I was younger I had a relationship with a man of my age in Rukon. Our family was never aware of the relationship. I wanted to protect Takao from it. To depart from him and of our relationship just to marry a woman who would never respect me was one of the most painful decisions I ever had to make. I wish I would have had the courage you had cousin. I wish I could have stayed with him. But he is also very right about what he had said. When you love someone and you wish to control them, you cannot do it without knowing your partners limits and desires as well. Forgive me if I insult you cousin, but you may have crossed the line of true obsession. If you beat too hard without any consolation your lover may not return to the zero point. I know that you love Renji very much and you wish him back home. If you allow me I will write you few advices down to remind you of the rules in such relationship. And when Renji returns you should talk and set your own rules and boundaries. "

Byakuya only nodded. The men talked few moments more before Hidehiro rose up and left the study. His cousin was right. Byakuya´s needs for Renji´s undivided attention had almost cost him his current marriage. He needed to save it; otherwise he would truly loose his mind for good. Hidehiro had been a good listener and he had given good advice. Byakuya had also heard the longing in his cousin´s voice. If he would have time and energy he would help his cousin to reunite with the obscene midget from Rukon.

Sun was up and Renji woke up groggily. He sat up and yawned. There was a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee shoved on his face.

"I forgot how much ya keep noise during when ya sleep. No wonder yer man is cranky. Now when ya get that coffee in ya go and do me some chopped woods. Ya earn yer food. Ya gonna stay here until yer fancy pants comes back."

"Hmm.. sure.. What? Byakuya was here? Why didn´t ya wake me?"

"Told him ta shove it and think. Told him ta come back today when he had some thinking done. He was watching ya last night outta tha window. Seemed ta realize him being an ass, but who know with them. Now ya listen ta me. He loves ya and vice verca. So ya can go back ta him. I think he starting ta learn a lesson, if not ya come back right here ya got me? Now ya shove that coffee and make yerself useful."

Renji drank his coffee and did what he was told. Takao could be one mean bossy boot when he wanted to be but he was a great friend. After finishing their shores, they spent to rest of the day fishing. Renji was nervous, he was not sure how he was able to meet Byakuya again but Takao had been assuring that " the noble imp would do what Renji would demand in order to boss Renji´s ass again". They made dinner from the fishes Takao managed to catch and they waited if and when Byakuya returned. Night was falling when a knock was heard from the door.

Takao opened the door, but instead of seeing one Kuchiki there were two of them.

"Now my cousin told me that you are here Takao. I am so happy to see you again. I hope you do not mind if I join for your company. As you see we are here to bring you both home."

_Two and two makes four, so the two of you are ours._

* * *

_AN2: And here it is when you Review right? Thank you so much for reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I hope you like the fluffier stuff… . Just wanted something happy to happen in this story for once..

* * *

Chapter 14

Byakuya and Renji were sitting next to each other in their bedroom at the Kuchiki mansion. They held hands and smiled. This was a turning point on their union and they both knew that they had to work hard. But they also knew that they would be winning the obstacles, if they worked together.

They had talked briefly before leaving Rukongai and Byakuya had promised to change his attitude the best he could. Renji had been happy when Byakuya had come to take him home but he was still a bit wary of the man. Renji knew that it would not be easy. He knew how possessive Byakuya could be and he knew that the rule of "no-one else can touch" was still there. But Byakuya had seemed to realize that Renji needed some freedom and that their relationship needed some boundaries like for example the "what is ok and what is not." After returning to Kuchiki mansion they had talked again and Byakuya had apologized to Renji once more. Renji knew that Byakuya was afraid of losing him and the worst case scenario would be that Renji would be taken away from him by Ichigo. Renji was actually afraid of that too. The orange haired teen who was still his friend seemed to become a problem. But that issue should be solved later. For now the most important one was to build their relationship on better grounds. They had settled into an agreement, Byakuya would reduce his need to dominate everything and cool down a bit and also take some advice from his cousin to control his need to isolate Renji and in turn Renji would have to teach his uncouth friend some manners. And Byakuya was not talking about Ichigo this time, he was referring to Takao.

"Renji, he is much like you. He is uneducated in some ways. Please teach him all you can. I know my cousin will help him also, but if you and my cousin wish him to stay here you have to make him presentable to the cousil. They did not have objection about you because you are my spouse but for Hidehiro they might object him taking Takao as his spouse."

"Don´t worry Byakuya, Takao can actually be quite polite if he wants to be, but yeah I'll give him some tips. Anyway thanks for bringing him along."

"No need to thank me. I saw how my cousin looked at me when he was remembering him. I knew he wanted to continue their relationship. And what I could see in Takao few hours ago I would say that he wanted to follow him."

"Yeah, you are pretty right there. They seem good. Now Byakuya, lets not talk about your cousin and my fried here. You know that I love you right? And I want this to work so could we try something?"

"And that might be?"

"You know, talk and maybe kiss. Not hard stuff tonight. I just want to be close with you."

"That can be arranged." Byakuya smiled a little and leaned to Renji to kiss him slightly on the lips.

_Good. I think you are still mine._

Hidehiro smiled. He watched his former lover cursing and muttering profanities while walking around in a bedroom that was now considered theirs. They had returned to the Kuchiki mansion only hour before. It had taken some cunning to get Takao to Seireitei, but Hidehiro knew that on the long run this was the best. He knew what Byakuya was going thru. The obsessive mind of his own was coming to surface, but Hidehiro knew that it needed to be controlled. Otherwise Takao would flee in a second.

Takao had come willingly after Renji had explained that he would need Takao´s help and he had simply surrendered to the idea of living in the mansion after Hidehiro had told the man that he wanted him back. First it had surprised Hidehiro a bit how easily Takao had left his home behind to be with him, but when he thought about it he realized the reason. Takao had been waiting for him as he had promised long time ago. Takao had been staying in the small house Hidehiro had once bought him and the man had never moved too far from it. It made Hidehiro´s heart both rejoice with happiness and ache in sadness. He should have had the courage to retreave Takao to Kuchiki mansion immediately after his divorce.

"Takao, come and sit here with me. We should talk."

"Talk about what? Anit obvious.? Ya wanta me ta be back with ya, right? Imma been waiting ya. I told ya, even ya were with that woman ya could come and be with me sometimes. Ya need yer release. But ya never came. Ya love her that much?"

"No, it was never love with her. She never loved me and I never loved her. Our families wanted a union to strengthen our relationships between the clans but it did not work out. She was unfaithful. You knew that after I bounded myself to that union I needed to stay faithful to her. I was, but my heart never was. My heart belongs to you, and you only."

"Yer some sweet talking. What imma gonna do with ya? Ya know I love ya too. That´s why imma been waiting fer ya. Ya damn Kuchiki."

"Good. Now that is settled, will you give me the honour to marry you?"

"Eeh? Ya damn Kuchiki! I don´t need no rings or seremonies, Imma yours and yer mine. I´ll let ya do what ya wanta ta me ya know that. Rules are still there."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Takao shook his head and kneeled down in front of Hidehiro. He smiled and kissed Hidehiro on the lips. Response was immediate; it was like they had never been separated. Hidehiro smiled and dragged Takao to the bed. They had better things to do that talk.

_Yes, I am yours and you are mine._

* * *

AN: Now, here is where you dear readers come along. Please review the chapter…I am thinking that I might end this story here and take these guys to a new story. Dunno… give me your thought.. Thank you for the support!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for your reviews, as you can see I am continuing this story...

* * *

Chapter 15

Ichigo Kurosaki was officially pissed. If his inner hollow would have kept its paws out of his business and off Renji ´s skin he would not have to be looking at the scene that was currently playing in front of him. If everything would have gone like he had wanted he would not be here and not as Rukia´s avec, he would be somewhere far away and with Renji. But no, now he was here and Renji, well Renji was looking at Byakuya with a happy look and Byakuya was expressionlessly talking with some members of his clan.

There were two men next to Byakuya and Renji and they seemed to be having a footsie game under the table. The happy couples were making Ichigo sick. Here he was in Seireitei again. Rukia had dragged him here to attend a wedding. To a Kuchiki wedding! He had been in one and that wedding had pissed him off royally. That had been the wedding of Renji and the noble bastard Byakuya. The idea of Renji being married to the cold man was something that Ichigo had not digested yet and he probably never would. But right now he had to admit that this wedding ceremony had been nice and that for this particular wedding the mansion was extraordinary well decorated. It seemed that Byakuya had gone all to the tops to make sure that his cousin´s wedding day would be memorable. Something like that, or at least that was what the stoic man had said in his speech for the couple. Renji had been sitting next to the man looking at him with his puppy-eye look. Did Renji not see that it only was part of Byakuya´s sick game to gain Renji completely for him? Renji had the same look on his face when he had married Byakuya. The redhead could not possible be so in love with the arrogant bastard.

Ichigo was chewing on his lip. He had to keep calm. Byakuya was continually keeping an eye on him. Ichigo sighed and looked around. He could see that newly wed couple was now mingling around. What Ichigo knew about the couple was very little; just that the other man was Byakuya´s cousin and the other was Renji´s friend. The cousin named Hidehiro was definitely molted from the Kuchiki line, having the same black hair, eye shape and body built, the guy was just taller than their clan leader. The other man who Ichigo heard being called Takao was smaller than the Kuchiki probably smaller that himself, he had brown hair and green eyes. He seemed agitated around the Kuchiki´s . Ichigo felt sorry for the guy. He sort of reminded of Renji.

Speaking of Renji, the man did look really good today. Ichigo had immediately noticed that Renji was even more handsome than usual. Renji was wearing fine silks in red and black. He also wore a smaller kenseikan, giving the former Inuzuri bred the equal status as Byakuya as the Lord of the house. _Bet it´s only for a show. Byakuya probably rips it of from Renji´s hair the minute they are alone and starts barking orders._ But Ichigo had to say that the white ornaments sparkled on Renji´s red hair and they made the tattooed man even more enchanting. Ichigo sighed again. He needed to stop thinking like this. He needed to get out soon or he would do something stupid again. Hitchigo was starting to gain footstep inside. And even thought Ichigo wanted Renji for himself it would be useless if his inner hollow would be submerging. Things would end badly. Ichigo went to thank the newly weds for their invitation and then he departed toward the Seankaimon that would take him home. He needed a place to think.

Byakuya sighed in relief as he watched the human leave. He had made sure that all the guards of the Kuchiki mansion would be alert of the young man. He didn´t want to alert everyone because most of the people in Seireitei did not know about all the dealings between him and Kurosaki. Byakuya assumed that even his adopted sister did not know or if she did she was very good at hiding her emotions. _She is becoming a true Kuchiki_. When he saw that Kurosaki was no longer in sight he sighed again and turned back to Renji and smiled. The response was immediate; the red head smiled a broad smile and took his hand. Renji took Byakuya further away from the guests and sat down taking Byakuya with him. This was one of the rare times that Byakuya saw Renji taking action.

"I know you´re worried if he comes back, but if he does then we are ready right? I am not going to leave you. For the past month we have been working so hard to get to understand each other, and I think we are doing fine. So don´t worry. "

"Renji, I have the right to worry. Kurosaki is nothing but trouble where ever he goes and he has made us both hurt and he has made me hurt you in a way that was not acceptable. "

Renji looked at Byakuya seriously. He knew that even thought Byakuya was a very strong person and he could boss Renji around the man was still insecure about the two of them. It did not matter how much Byakuya would be domineering, still the man could be afraid. Renji knew he needed to say something that would ease Byakuya´s mind. He then smiled and took Byakuya´s hand on his lips.

"I, Abarai Renji pledge myself to you Kuchiki Byakuya. I will love you and honor you till our days in this eternity a parts. I told you these words months ago and I still mean them. So again don´t worry."

"And I have pledged myself to you, so I will trust your words that you will stay with me and you will not intentionally depart from me."

"Yeah, only being taken away by force is the only chance in that. So now we have been talking this thru. No more what if´s, ok. Besides, we are supposed to be having fun. It´s Takao´s and Hide´s day. So come on dance with me."

Byakuya was shocked for Renji´s openness, but he had to admit that this was the spirit that the red head possessed, the very spirit he loved to tame over and over again. So with aristocratic grumbling he followed Renji to the dance floor.

"Nice anit? Seen yer cousin like that? Renji said he was uptight before but now more open. And they have more fun. At least they had a lotta fun last night."

"What, have you been eavesdropping in the halls of the mansion while you should be having miraculous dreams about me?"

"Suttup Hide, no was not that. Went to tha garden last night coz couldn´t sleep and heard them moaning. Let´s not talk about that. Let´s do something else. Imma don´t wanta be here for long mingling with these people I don´t knows. Renji and Byakuya are having fun and I wanna have fun too."

Hidehiro smiled, he loved to rile his lover, no correction spouse. He hugged Takao from behind but did not move. Takao turned around and looked worried.

"Whats tha matter? Iffin ya don´t wanta dance, we don´t have ta. We´ll do what ya wanta do."

"No, that is not it. We can go and dance soon. I just wanted to say that I am very happy. Thank you for returning to me. Thank you for becoming mine."

Takao smiled and buried himself in Hide´s embrace. For few moments they stayed like this and then they joined the others on the floor.

The festivities lasted almost till the sunrise. It had been a happy day for everyone in the Kuchiki resident. The newly wed couple had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the festivities and no one were expecting them to show up until the next day or so. The servants of the Kuchiki estate started to clean the place and the guests were moving to their accommodations. Rukia had said goodbye earlier to her brother and Renji stating that she was needed in the 13th division to make sure that captain Ukitake was well taken care of. She also apologized about Ichigo for leaving earlier.

Byakuya and Renji also retired for the day and they slowly moved to their bedchamber. As they entered the servants served tea to the table and left them alone. Byakuya removed his own and Renji´s kenseikan´s. To Byakuya it had been a truly important day as the council and officially recognized Renji as his spouse. They bathed, changed their clothing and prepared for the night. They had only few hours to sleep before the sun would actually rise and a new day would begin. Byakuya laid down pulling Renji into his arms. Soon they both fell asleep. The sun was starting to rise soon but the moon was still casting shadows on the cherry threes.

The shadows moved.

_Soon it will be time to decide. Will you be his or mine?_

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter was not too boring..Again please be so kind and review the story. It is coming to an end soon.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hello, Thank you so much for reviewing. I am hoping that I will be able to finish this story, but it seems that it taken a life of its own.

* * *

Chapter 16

Renji was happily walking towards the sixth division. Few weeks earlier Byakuya had told him to come and work again by his side as the lieutenant of the sixth. Renji had been extremely happy to hear this as he had missed his previous occupation and he had missed being there for Byakuya. However, lately the need for security in the mansion had increased. There had been some incidents of stolen items. Most of them had been Takao´s. So in the beginning Byakuya and Hidehiro had thought that Takao had misplaced them or left them some other room as it seemed that Takao was not familiar with the mansion yet. Takao had been lost few times in the large mansion and it had taken him some time to find his way back to his own rooms. However since Takao´s wedding ring and some more personal and precious items had disappeared Byakuya had taken things more seriously. Byakuya had now put more guards around and the head of the security was now one of Byakuya´s other cousins and then Renji was liberated to work again at the division.

Byakuya had resumed his position after they had done some serious talking. Byakuya was still limiting some of Renji´s former hobbies, such as drinking with his buddies every Friday, but after Takao had practically pounded some sense into Byakuya´s head, the stoic man had finally succumbed to the idea that he could not keep Renji solemnly to himself. Renji sniggered. Takao had run away after the incident and Hide was still looking for the short man. It seemed that Takao was a bit of afraid of the Kuchiki family after all. But couple of weeks hiding is still a bit too much. Hide was currently pissed at Byakuya for scaring Takao away.

Renji entered to the office finding his husband already sitting in front of his desk. The division had welcomed him back with enthusiastic cheers and they had been happy to have Renji back. Renji had resumed the training schedules so he could help those in need such as Rikichi and was helping the others also their training. Renji still did not like the paperwork, but to him it was again an order by Byakuya so he did it with a smile. He did really love to please Byakuya and the praises the man would give him as a reward was enough. So he smiled and sat down in front of his own desk and started signing the never ending pile of documents. The day proceeded without serous disturbances or incidents, unless you called Rikichi´s attempts to capture the butterflies as any disturbance. The kid could be so loud and hopeless with them.

So for now everything was good. He and Byakuya were good, both in work and at home and they had friends who would support them and who they would support. Rukia was doing great at her own division and Ichigo had not showed up since Hidehiro´s and Takao´s wedding, but still there was a feeling in the back of Renji´s mind that this was too good to last. To Renji there was something dark looming around like something was going to happen or that something already did. He was worried, and he was not worried just about himself. He had a gut feeling, and he knew to trust them. However he did not know where the danger could be lurking. _Dunno what it is, just gotta a feeling something's gonna happen._

Renji shrugged the thought away and continued working. Lieutenants meeting would be soon and after it he and Byakuya would be able to go home together. After the meeting Renji met few of his colleagues and chatted with them. He kept his promise to Byakuya not being too close to them and his friends did not seem to mind it. The day was to its end when he entered back to the office of the division. Byakuya was waiting for him. The expression on the man´s face told Renji that something serious had happened. Byakuya nodded and beckoned Renji to follow him. They shunpoed rapidly to the Kuchiki mansion.

As soon as they came home they were led to the quarters that were belonging to Hide and Takao. Renji was puzzled about what was going on until he was led to the futon. What he saw made his skin crawl. On the futon was laying Takao. He was brutally beaten and he was barely alive. His face was swollen and several of his bones were broken. He was breathing shallowly, but he was conscious and whispering. Next to him Hidehiro was kneeling and sending healing kido to his spouse while trying to make sense on the man´s chanting. Captain Unohana was also treating Takao along with one of the Kuchiki healers.

"What the hell happened? Who the hell did this?" Renji was shocked. Byakuya took Renji to a bit quieter place and answered.

"He was found in the premises like this. Someone attacked him. It seems that some of his injuries have been done many days ago, some only hours before. This is probably the reason why he had been missing all along for few weeks. Someone had a hold on him."

Renji was furious. There had been no reason for anyone doing this to Takao. _What the hell is going on?_

Few hours later found Renji and Byakuya sitting on the patio. Captain Unohana had removed Takao from the Kuchiki house and taken him to the fourth division for intensive care. Hidehiro had followed.

"Someone has been entering to the mansion to steal items from Takao and some of them had been yours as well. None of those had been expensive or important until the ring. Now this has happened. I do not know what this matter is but from now on you must be very careful. I do not want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, you know what I have been having this feeling that something is gonna happen. I was just thinking that it would happen to me or you. I had no idea that it might happen to Takao. Do you have any idea who it might have been?"

"No. Not really, but I had to make an inquiry about Kurosaki. Just incase. I was told by Urahara that he has been missing for a week. But I have no idea why he would target Takao. It would not make any sense. Kurosaki has always been after you."

"Yeah. It does not make any sense. Why would he go for my friend?"

Byakuya had no answer to that. Neither man had no idea why things had happened the way they had. Both men quieted and prayed for their friend to pull thru. Byakuya knew that if the worst would happen Hidehiro would not make it thru either. They sat for a while and left to rest for the evening. Both men knew that sleep would not come to them easily.

Shadows moved in the silent night.

_One by one I take them away, and then you will be mine. You will have no other choise._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Now be kind and review.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here is a new chapter for you. I do hope you enjoy. It seems that I am making a longer story here and that is all thanks to you. Sorry again for any grammatical errors that may occur. Please bare with them.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Takao woke up at the infirmary of the fourth. First he was not sure where he was but when the friendly face of the Captain of the fourth appeared in front of his face he could relax a bit. It seemed that his escape from his captors had been a success. Unohana spoke to him but he could not hear a word of it. The beating he had taken had given him serious damage. He shivered. Unohana smiled and checked his injuries once more before leaving the room. Takao took a hold of the woman's hand and nudged her close to him.

"Please Captain. Don´t let him in. I can´t hear what you are saying, but please don´t let him in."

Unohana looked a bit worried, but soon she wrote on small piece of paper a message asking who did Takao referred.

"My spouse. Please don´t let him in."

Unohana seemed more puzzled but agreed to Takao request. She left Takao alone to inform the Kuchiki clan that Takao had woken up. As soon as she had left Takao checked his own injuries. His broken bones and cuts were healed, and he could move his limbs. The buzzing sound inside his head meant that he had been beaten pretty badly there as well and he still could not hear a thing. One thing was sure thought. He needed to leave soon. If any of the Kuchiki members were here then one of his captors would be too. He needed to rescue himself and he knew that he needed to warn Renji as well. They were after the both of them.

Takao´s past as a hooker in Inuzuri had caught him here in Seireitei and Renji was also in danger. That insane teen from Real world was after him. And Takao was pretty sure that it was now more the hollow than the human. He rose from the bed and went to the window. He was on the third floor. He did not know how to use shunpo so leaving the room from the window was not an option. The only way to leave for him was the door. When he turned around he was suddenly held in a tight embrace.

"Why did you say such thing, why did you not want to see me?"

Takao could feel the lips speaking words but he could not hear them. He felt sick. He knew that what happened to him would make Hide leave him. Even thought in his past he had been selling himself for food Hide had forgiven him sleeping with others. But now when he had been dirtied again Takao was sure that Hide would blame him for being such a person.

"He took me by force. I am sorry to disappoint you Hidehiro." Takao could not look at his spouse in the eye. He still could not hear the response but he felt the arms remove and withdraw. It felt cold. When Takao looked up he did not see his spouse anywhere. The man had left.

For few minutes Takao just stood and he felt his heart breaking. Then he shook himself and escaped the room before Unohana or any of her underlings would come and check him again. He needed to find Renji. Takao ran as fast as he could to the Sixth Division. He was certain that his red haired friend would be there. He flung himself inside the door and found Byakuya standing in front of his desk. All Takao could do was to yell Byakuya to keep Renji safe before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Hitchigo was crackling. He was not happy. He had messed up a bit and now his fun had escaped. After Ichigo had returned to Soul Society week before Hitchigo had taken over and King was now screaming his lungs out inside. So now when he was in charge and his priorities were one red head that lived in the great house of the Kuchiki. However he had no idea how he was going to work on this problem so he had ended up in a small bar in Rukongai where no one should know him and he started to make a plan.

He was approached by a man who was very interested to help him. The man did not show his face or any other indication who he was but the information he provided to Hitchigo was quite interesting. He knew about the relationship between Renji and Byakuya and how it currently was. So this ment that the man was pretty close to them. The man had already done something of his own plans of action and he had hoped that Hitchigo would help him. Hitchigo got the feeling that maybe the man thought him being Ichigo at the moment. How the man knew him and what he was after was complete mystery to Hitchigo but he really did not care. All he wanted was Renji.

After talking with the mysterious man Hitchigo found out that the other man was after a man called Takao who had married a Kuchiki named Hidehiro. So they got together in order to capture the Rukon men from the Kuchiki. The man told him that he had already harassed both men by stealing some valued items and he currently had Takao on his care. If they worked together Hitchigo might be able to posses the red head as well. Why he needed Itchigo was to make sure that Takao would stay put. If that would happen he would help to capture Renji.

So yeah, that was the thing several hours ago. The small man had escaped from him. And he could not really go after him. After their agreement in Rugon the man had left Takao on his care and Hitchigo had fun with the man. He had already been beaten and sexually abused and Hitchigo had given the man few good bunches because he had a bad mouth. The man had managed to escape even with his serious injuries while Hitchigo had been sleeping. Now he had neither prisoner nor idea how to get to Renji. Maybe he should find the man who promised to help him. That person would probably be pissed, but like that man could even hurt him. The other would be dead if trying to pull a stunt on him.

* * *

Byakuya watched Takao sleeping on the infirmary of the fourth. After collapsing on the floor of the sixth division headquarters, Byakuya had immediately brought the man back to Unohana. He had called Renji back from the training so he could keep an eye on the man. Renji had been happy about this because all along he had wanted to stay by the side of his friend. It was obvious that Takao knew who had captured him. Byakuya had also tried to find Hidehiro but the man was no where in sight. It was strange and the man should be taking care of his injured spouse. There was something going on and Byakuya wanted to know what. It was obvious that Renji would be also in danger and Byakuya was determined that what belonged to him would be safe. All they could really do was to wait for something to happen. Byakuya did something he had never done in public and he held Renji´s hand on his own to make sure that everyone around him would see whom Renji was with. It was a bit childish and possessive, but that was the way it was.

* * *

Hidehiro was strolling back and forth in the Kuchiki mansion. He hated the idea for someone touching his Takao. It had felt bad back then and it felt bad now. Takao just did not know what he could do to a man just by his looks. Takao had slept with those men back in their past to survive and now he had slept with this man. How could he? Wasn´t Takao supposed to belong to him and not sleep around. So what if the man had taken him by force. Kami´s sake he did that to Takao regularly. Takao had done the unthinkable. Their marriage would be over. Hidehiro stopped and stood still and thought. _No, our marriage is what I had been aiming all a long. No matter whom and how many times, I have to make sure that Takao really understands where he belongs_. Hidehiro continued his pacing again and sighed. He knew that he had been hasty on his thoughts and he should really be there with Takao and support and nurse him back to health. He knew that he needed to be there especially now when the injured man could not hear. Again he stopped his pacing and left the room. As soon as he emerged from his bedchamber he pumped to a man making the other fall down. As a polite person Hidehiro was he helped the man up. This was one of Byakuya´s and Hidehiro´s relatives who still lived in the main house of the Kuchiki.

"Ah, forgive me my hastiness Cousin. I am in a rush. I will see you in the next counsel meeting" The man said and fled hurriedly from the hall leaving Hidehiro looking at his back.

Hidehiro was leaving as well when he noticed something glimmering on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. Hidehiro´s eyes widened and he looked back at the direction where his cousin had fled. His face grew with anger. On the palm of his hand he was holding Takao´s wedding ring.

_He belongs to me!_

* * *

__AN2: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review. I really want to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far. The more reviews I get the happier it makes me :)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: New update. Yet again this chapter does not have much about Byakuya and Renji but I promise that we will get those lovelies in the next chapters. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Takao had been released to the care of his husband after Unohana had made sure that most of his injuries were healed. Hidehiro had not spoken a word to the smaller man, but that did not really matter. Takao was still deaf and he could not hear anything. It made communication difficult. What hurt Takao the most was that Hide had kept his distance. He did not touch him much but when he did it was rough. The way he treated Takao was no longer a loving one. He was more like a silver object that needed dusting and shining occasionally. Takao started to withdrew into himself and stopped completely communicating. Only Renji seemed to reach to him.

Takao sat quietly and thought about his life. He had long ago lost hope to find happiness. When he had met Renji he had made sure that the younger man would be able to follow his friends and dreams. So he had done everything he could to provide them shelter, food and protection. When time came to help Renji in his personal problems he had always been there. Few years later Renji had come to him telling him that he wanted to go to the Shinigami Academy. He had approved it and by night he had continued to gain money to sponsor both Renji and Rukia to school. Soon after Rukia´s funding was returned back to him and he was told that Kuchiki Clan would now take upon her sponsoring, but he continued to sponsor Renji. Hidehiro had come and gone leaving Takao alone and waiting. He had never thought that he would see his friend or lover back. But now here he was trapped inside a huge mansion with his friend, lover, insane customer and the whole Kuchiki Clan.

Takao sighed. He had immediately realized when he had woken in captive that who his captor was. It had been humiliating to find out that one of his previous customers from the Inuzuri whorehouse where he had once worked was Hidehiro´s and Byakuya´s cousin. Takao could not form a name on the face. Kuchiki something. So the said man had wanted him to get divorce from Hidehiro and leave the house as he would not be a welcomed member of the clan. The man had raped him several times and left him in the care of a human teen. As soon as he had seen the teen he had realized that it was not Kurosaki Itchigo but his hollow. This thing had beaten him for bad mouthing but he had deserved it. Later Takao had realized that the human inside the hollow was trying to surface and help him and as soon as the hollow had fallen as sleep he had managed to do his escape.

So here he was now. Alone in a room where he was supposed to rest. Without the love and warmth of a man he loved. It was night time and he knew that Hidehiro would probably be doing his evening routines in the main house. This was his change to leave. Takao wanted to go back where he once was truly safe. As crazy as it sounded he missed his rotten little cottage. He stood up and quietly walked away. No one would come after him or stop him leaving. To the rest of the residents of this Kuchiki house he was thin air.

Ichigo was running. He had finally able to get the control back from his maniac alter ego, but he had to get it done. He ran as fast as he could and finally he found himself in a secluded area in Rukongai. He stopped and cried. His heart was pounding but he could feel his spirit being free for the first time in days. It had been horrible to watch how the man and his alter ego had been tormenting the small man who had been crying for help. It had been terrorizing to hear Hitchigo´s thought about slaughtering the whole Kuchiki Clan including Rukia to get Renji. Not in a form of a massacre but getting everyone around Renji one by one. There had to be a better way to get attention and force was not it. Itchigo cried for the love he felt for the red head. He had never felt any emotion that could be this consuming, but he was beginning to understand how the cold and stoic bastard felt towards Renji. Renji would be out of his reach as long as the man stayed with Byakuya. So what could he do now? It all depended on the small man. He had managed to interfere and make Hitchigo sleep for a while so the man could escape, but he did not have any idea what would happen next. If Byakuya found out about him he would be dead for sure, hollow or no hollow. This time he was in a deep trouble.

He walked a bit and from the way he saw it he found himself from a riverbank. The sun had set long time ago, and the stars were shining brightly. He walked a bit and came to a small clearing where a small house was settled. It looked abandoned and after knocking on the door and receiving no answer he looked in from the window. It looked like someone had lived here. Probably the owner had dropped dead few months ago and now the place was deserted. He could use a place to rest. As soon as he stepped inside he was pushed back to the wall by kido. Ichigo was confused and then shocked. He was staring at bandaged Takao to the eye.

"The fuck ya doing here ya fool. Imma not gonna die cuz yer friend wanta me out of the Kuchiki. No need tha make sure. I left imma own. Ya happy now?"

"I´m sorry for what happened, but it was Hitchigo. I would never hurt you or Renji. "

"Imma can´t hear ya what ya say. And Imma too tired. I wanta sleep Imma own bed. Kill me if ya wanta. Got no reason tha live anymore. Stay here or go."

The kido was gone and the man just went to sleep on the bed. Ichigo saw the tremors going on the man and he was sure that Takao was crying. He sat on the bed and touched the man. He desperately wanted to apologize and to make the small man happier. Takao was quiet until he spoke again.

"Saw it right the way was not ya. It was that thing inside. It's the thing that wanta have Renji so bad. Imma right? Ya love him too, but the way ya love him is someway different even ya wanta posses him too. Ya want Renji ta know ya love him all tha time. Yer not like that Kuchiki of his either. He´s too cold. Imma been very wrong about them Kuchiki´s. Found out it now. Mine left me. Imma not gonna go back. Imma gonna die here. "

Suddenly Takao stood up and went to a small table. He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Itchigo.

"Go and make sure that this gets to tha Kuchiki Byakuya. Yer safe. Imma not gonna tell about ya, but ya promise me that ya will get help for that thing inside ya. Immastill thinking ya should stop being after Renji. Even ya love him that much Byakuya anit gonna let him go. And Renji is too deep to leave again. No get back to yer world and leave me alone."

Itchigo did not really know what to do. But something inside him said he should at least leave to the Real world and get help again. But first he had to make sure Byakuya would receive the note.

The next morning when Byakuya arrived to the Sixth Division he noticed an envelope on his desk. The handwriting on it seemed familiar. He opened it and red the contents. The letter was from Takao informing in written form of his abduction and who was behind it. He informed that it had been solemnly done by this person and every stolen item would be found on this man´s possession. Takao also requested divorce and made a formal written apologize of humiliating the clan.

Byakyua was shocked. He was not agreeing everything on the letter. Yes, he would arrest his own cousin for this conduct but he was not allowing Takao to weasel out of his marriage with Hidehiro. If it had been Renji he woud do the same. Those two men belonged to them.

_Takao, you belong to Hidehiro just like Renji is mine._

* * *

AN2: Please Review again! Thank you so much.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: New chapter again. Thank you for reading so far and thank you for your reviews again, they really help me to continue this story. :) And again sorry for any grammatical errors :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Byakuya was infuriated. He was not only angry with the situation in general but he was angry at his cousins both of them. The first thing he had done upon returning from the division he had called the counsel and given the Takao´s written testimony on their care. Soon one of his younger cousins called Teruhiko had been brought in to justice. This cousin was one of those who had lesser power but his stupidity seemed be more overcoming. The man had started to complain about the higher Kuchiki´s bringing Rugon rats in to the family and thus disgracing and dirtying the whole clan of the Kuchiki´s. He had also started to bad mouth the Human saying he was his help, but because Takao had not mentioned Itchigo´s involvement Byakuya so was not able to believe his own family member. He had no reason not to believe Takao. The small man had always been very straight forward and honest with him. And Byakuya had done a new research about the Human and it seemed that Kurosaki had been just out of town and had recently returned home. Kuchiki Teruhiko had always been a bit of a problem to the clan with his actions so this was a good reason to make sure the man would be stay put. And after careful search all of the stolen artifacts were found in Teruhiko´s possession except for the wedding ring. That had been found by Hidehiro, the other cousin Byakuya was currently infuriated with.

The reason for Byakuya being angry with his cousin Hidehiro was very simple. It was Renji. After Takao had taken and left Renji had refused to comply any order Byakuya had given in their home. Work would be done efficiently, as Renji was not a man who would slack with general work in Gotei, but at their home Renji had simply sulked and told Byakuya to "fuck off" until the disputes between Takao and Hidehiro were solved. This made Byakuya irritated and for the first time in their marriage Byakuya had been put off. He was used to getting what he wanted and Renji had usually given in. And no amount of encouraging and coaxing Renji did not budge. So Byakuya had very little choice in the matter. He had to reunite his cousin and Takao back together soon or he would not get any fun done. Byakuya was a reasonable man and was actually on the same line with Renji. Hidehiro´s behavior was not something that should be in this situation. When Hidehiro should be supporting and taking care of his spouse instead he was currently working on with the Kuchiki-archives. Something had happened after Takao had woken up in the infirmary of the fourth division. And the information from the letter Takao had produced to them Byakuya had a faint idea what was going on.

Byakuya was also worried about the small man as much as Renji had been. The man was still probably deaf and thus was easily vulnerable. The man could only use kido and his fists but currently he was an easy prey. Byakuya wanted to talk with Hide, but the man was not easy to be found. The only time when he had had the opportunity the question the man he had only replied that Takao would return to him when he was ready to forgive him. It had puzzled Byakuya and piqued his curiosity but Byakuya knew better than to ask from his cousin.

So with irritated frown he sat on his study and contemplated his options. He needed to do something to calm the atmosphere. It was going to be a problem. Byakuya was used to things going smoothly. He rarely had problems like this in his house. The counsel was often agreeing with his views and this had been the first time when one of them had taken any actions to disagree. Teruhiko had been taken care of and now there should not be any disturbances for Takao not to return. But if he insinuated correctly Takao would not come on his own devise. It meant that to gain the interest of his sulking husband back Byakuya would have to go and bring Takao back to Hidehiro himself. _What bothersome people._ All he wanted to do was to work efficiently for the Gotei and make his family proud and then to be with Renji. The others he could care less.

Byakuya sighed again and rose. Things woud not go anywhere and he would not gain any sort of equilibrium unless he did something himself. Renji was having an evening traning with the squad and would not retire home until it was finished. Hidehiro had gone and hidden himself in the library and would not leave even if fire would emerge. It irritated Byakuya even further. He just woud not understand. Was this not the correct time for Hide to go and find his souse and bring him home to safety. Byakuya changed his clothing to more plain ones and started the reach Takao´s faint reiatsu. As predicted the man was in Inuzuri at his house. Byakukya followed the trail.

Sun was settling against the horizon when Byakuya emerged to the riverbank. He walked to the cottage and knocked. He was certain that the man he was seeking was aware of him. No answer came and Byakuya snorted. _Of course not. He could not hear me. Sense my spiritual force he could but not hear me. How inconsiderate of me._ He stepped inside the dark house. The house was freezing cold and Byakuya shuddered. He noticed the man lying on the bed. The figure shifted and looked back at him. The picture Byakuya saw was disturbing. In this small amount of time Takao had lost weight. His cheeks were hollow and he was barely breathing. It was obvious the man was on the brink of starvation. The bandages that had been given the man in the fourth division were dirty and unchanged. The smell and the look on the wounds gave indication that there were infections on the wounds. Green eyes looked at him with only a small hint of life. Takao was trying to die.

It sprung Byakuya in action. Without any words he lifted the man on his arms and plunged outside. He shunpoed fast to the Kuchiki Mansion, this time to the main house and to his and Renji´s quarters. A healer was called and Byakuya left the man in the healers care. Takao did not struggle at all and only lay in the futon put on the floor of the study. He woud let them do as they pleased. Finally his spirit had been broken.

Byakuya sent a butterfly to Renji. The third seat would continue the training session. Renji was needed to be with his friend to coax life back to him. Few minutes later the fiery haired man busted inside the study and cursed at the condition of his friend. Renji stood next to Byakuya and suddenly hugged him. Renji kissed his cheek.

"Byakuya, promise me that if you stop loving me. Kill me and never make me become like that. Promise!"

"Renji, This sort of thing will never happen to us. You know I will never stop loving you. Now try to take of your friend. I do not trust him to stay at the fourth and it seems that Hide is not available. I will try to find him."

Renji nodded and sat down next to his friend. Byakuya cursed inside his head and moved to the library. It was the most prominent place to find Hidehiro. And Byakuya´s instinct was correct. His cousin was studying one of the books and the grim look on the man´s face told Byakuya that the man was not actually reading the book but staring at it in his thoughts. A moment later Hidehiro realized his cousins´intent stare.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama what may I do you for?"

"Stop being an insolent idiot. You have a husband who is severely injured. He is starvating and unresponsive. He has been abused in means of both body and mind. You, as his husband should be there to protect him and support him. And here you are reading old dusty books."

"Takao slept with Teruhiko. I cannot forgive him."

"Sleeping consensually and being taken by force are two different things. You should know this yourself. Think about it my cousin. You have been in love with the man for decades. You were overjoyed when you found him again and were able to wed him and bind him to you. You could have not known about Teruhiko being his customer. Takao did not even recognize him. You know him better than I do. Right now, he is trying his best to succumb to death. I will give you an advice. You need to see the truth yourself. Go to him and love him. That is what he needs. "

With that said Byakuya left. He had said enough. It was now Hidehiro´s turn to do something about the matter. He could only hope that all of them would be able to live normally and happily. Too many things had happened in the course of the year and Byakuya was ready for calmer days. He returned back to the study were Renji and Takao were. Renji was sitting on the floor and Takao was resting peacefully. When Byakuya opened the sliding door Renji lifted his head to look at his spouse. A questioning rise on the legant browns made Renji explain.

"He still can´t hear, and what the healer said he probably never will. But he is going to be physically ok with some good meals and rest. All the injuries have been re-treated. You got any luck with Hide?"

"I spoke to him. It is now up to him on the net course of action. Are you going to stay the night here with him?"

"No, he told me to spend the night in our bedroom. He said I´m being an ass for not being with you and I should not care that much about him. He said he won´t go nowhere. Said he was sorry too. It´s kinda sad when he is not yelling and cursing around. Kinda used to it. Hate to see him so broken. But I promised that I would stay the night with you."

"I understand. You do not have to. I do miss you in our bed, but I see now that you were only worried and it was your form of punishing me."

"Yeah, kinda. But now Takao is back here and I can stop my own punishing. Maybe we could spend the night in same bed for change. Kinda miss it you know"

First time in days Byakuya saw a smile on Renji´s face. It brought a small almost invisible smile on Byakuya´s lips.

"Good, then when you are ready let´s venture to our room so I can claim you mine again"

Renji obliged. He was a sucker for a request like that.

Hidehiro waited until he saw his cousin and Renji departing the master study. He opened the dorr and went inside. Takao was peacefully lying on the futon and Hidehiro kneeled in front of it. He was quiet and just stared the man. Tiers were dropping from Hidehiro´s eyes and he kissed his spouses forehead. He nodded to himself and took Takao´s hand on his own.

_I will have to clean you from the filth he has put on you and then you can be mine again._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please be so kind again and review and tell me what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hello again, Thank you so much for following my story. Here is a new chapter. I am very sorry again for any misspelling and grammar errors.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Byakuya sighed again. He had been thinking about the past month and contemplating the situation at hand. Life was finally getting to it´s normal state if you could call it that. Life was peaceful, no Hollow attacks, no trips to Real world, and no thefts and kidnappings. The relationship between himself and Renji was moving forward without any disturbances which was the whole core of his life outside work of course. Work life was going smoothly. He had the best subordinates in his division and the best lieutenant whom would do anything and everything he desired to command. Even those orders that had nothing to do with the work in Gotei were followed with precise protocol.

Byakuya stifled a small laugh, Renji was an expert on following orders and the red haired man was eagerly waiting a new day to rise so he could once again do what Byakuya demanded and wait for the reward. The sixth division´s second in command did the paperwork without any complaining and followed Byakuya´s every command like a puppy waiting to play. And Byakuya would rewarded his lover in every available opportunity. Of course no other member of the division would know about this. He had an image he needed to uphold. There was still the issue of impressive jealousy that Byakuya had to work with, but lately there had been no reason for it. And that made Byakuya extra happy. He knew that he had to control that emotion and give more flexibility to move to Renji. Byakuya still had the urges to lock Renji in the house, but he stifled those urges. He had to, unless he wanted the episode of Renji escaping happening again. It would kill him and his hungry libido.

Byakuya shook slightly his head. It was better that he did not even go to that course of thought. The mere thinking about his own libido, and what he could do in the darkness of the bedroom was only making him wish that he could just grab his fiery haired lieutenant and drag him back to the master bedroom of the mansion and do every little dirty thing that had crossed in his mind. Putting the thoughts on Renji´s words, it was to just simply fuck him silly. Byakuya tried control his train of thought. He was known as a cold and uptight Captain of the Gotei 13, and he shall be known as that. _Kuchiki´s do not show their emotions in public._ Yes really, sex was absolutely fantastic and interesting with Renji. The man was very responsive to everything Byakuya had tried and the red head had been more that willing to try them, especially after their relationship had finally gotten to its righteous course. And Byakuya had a vivid imagination.

Rukia had been working hard and she was spending every free time possible in the Real world with Orihime and Tatsuki, but when in Seireitei and off duty she stayed in the Kuchiki Hall. Byakuya had been able to become closer to his adopted sister and he was happy about it. Rukia had been a great help for him as he had wanted to learn about the past she shared with Renji.

Unfortunately everything was not alright at the Kuchiki Hall. Byakuya´s cousin Hidehiro was still on his strange moods and Takao´s hearing had still not returned. But, as Captain Unohana and the healer from the Kuchiki had explained, it seemed that the man´s hearing was never going to be the same. The man would be deaf for the rest of his life in this world and time. The positive thing was that the said man had gotten stronger from his attempt to end his life in starvation. He ate regular meals and had gained a healthy weight. Sometimes the man made long and slow walks around the gardens. He held conversation occasionally, but because the communication with others had been more complicated he kept to himself. It disturbed Renji of course because both men were previously absolutely too vocal and loud and Renji missed their conversations and jokes. It was also obvious that Renji missed the bossing around and spirit the small man had held.

There were regular arguments and fights between Takao and Hidehiro, but they were rarely heard or seen and the only indications about them occurring were the bruised marks on Takao´s face and body. Occasionally one could see Takao´s skin red and raw as Hidehiro kept scrubbing the man clean. This hurt Byakuya as he had always considered Hidehiro a gentle and a loving man. Even in the aspect of domination this was getting ridiculous. He should know, it was almost the same as he and Renji before. There was something very wrong with his cousin. Byakuya had reminded his cousin about the marriage wows that the man had made, but Hidehiro had only told him that it was exactly what he was doing. He was currently cleaning the past so the future would be bright and joyful.

Byakuya had decided to keep an eye on this, he had an eerie feeling that his cousin was not in his right mind anymore, but Byakuya could not still do anything, he needed more proof.

What was the matter that was almost giving the stoic man gray hairs on his beautiful raven head was the matter of that insolent human with orange hair and scowling face. The teen had visited the Soul society lately, more than once. What was interesting was that the teen had kept it´s distance from Renji and had acted around them both correct and polite. The human had visited Rukia in the Kuchiki Hall, but had not even tried to visit Renji privately. They had spoken, but again it had been very discreet and polite. It was a miracle. During the times when visiting his house Kurosaki had also visited Takao. This was uncommon as in Byakuya´s knowledge those men did not really even know each other. They had only met once in the wedding and that was it. Ichigo had joined Takao on one of his walks and presented the deaf man a book about sign language. The teen had said that it would help the man to find a way to communicate with others and understand what was being said. The book must have been for Hidehiro, as Takao still could speak, however as later Byakuya had found out Hidehiro had not even bothered to open the book and learn.

Ichigo had presented a formal apologize in a form of a letter and in speech to both Byakuya and Renji. He had informed that that his hollow was now in order and hoped to regain the friendship between Renji and himself. Byakuya reluctantly allowed this to occur, but reminded the teen that if there ever would be chance to Hichigo rise Byakuya would kill the teen without hesitation. Byakuya reminded that Renji was his. To Byakuya´s greatest surprise Ichigo had only nodded and told them that even he still liked Renji very much he had found someone else to love. Renji had been extremely happy and launched into a heating questioning of whom was Ichigo´s new love interest. The teen had not budget and kept his love interest a secret.

Byakuya sighed for the second time that hour and rose from his chair in his study. He passed the window and looked outside. He saw Takao and Ichigo walking in the garden. Ichigo was moving his hands rapidly while speaking and to Byakuya it looked like the signs on Takao´s book. And it looked like Takao understood what was being said. It warmed Byakuya. There was a chance for communication again. Maybe the teen was not useless after all. Byakuya walked outside to the garden and wathed the two men. It seemed that they were forming a friendship and as strange as it was Byakuya was happy that Takao would have someone to talk with. Hidehiro had buried himself again back to the library leaving Takao alone most of the time. Byakuya nodded to himself and walked towards Renji who was sitting on the veranda watching his friends.

The red head smiled when Byakuya came closer a waited for Byakuya to sit down behind him. He leaned for a kiss and went back to watch his friends waving their hands in the air.

"You know what Byakuya. I am kinda glad that you allowed Ichigo to visit here even Rukia is not around. Takao is getting happier and he is willing to learn that weird way to talk. He even tried to teach me how to sign my name. "

"I am not really happy to see that human, but as long as he keeps his hands of you I am allowing this friendship to continue. However I am rather disappointed. Hidehiro should be here too. It is him who needs to learn this way of communication as well. But yes, it is nice to see your friends smiling again. And perhaps you will show me later what you have learned."

Renji nodded again and leaned on Byakuya´s chest. They sat there for a long time and enjoyed the laughter that was finally filling the void.

Hidehiro stood behind one of the trees in the garden. His face was showing nothing. He had cried his tiers and all he had to do was to get Takao understand that after the man was purified they could leave all this behind and move on. He shook himself. Byakuya´s way had been right in the beginning and he had been wrong. Those men needed to be locked and kept quiet. They needed to be very far away from that human. That human boy was danger.

_Mine._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please be so kind and review after reading. I really appreciate your messages.!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you for reviewing, please continue. Again sorry for grammatical errors, my computer is not doing the spelling correctly as it has no knowledge of the concept. I know I have turned the tables a little bit here. This is a bit of a filler chapter until we get to the final showdown or then I just keep going and going. Depends on you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Renji stretched himself on the futon and finally opened his eyes. He stifled a small wince when he felt a slight pain on his backside. The previous night had been full of excitement and rather lavish yet pleasurable exersices. His body still felt how feverishly Byakuya had taken him. And Renji had to admit that the feelings this morning were nice even there was the slight pain. It meant a world to Renji as he knew how much Byakuya wanted him. He was also happy that finally their relationship had founds its correct proportions. Byakuya was definitely the dominating one their relationship, even thought on the outside one could never really see it, and Renji on his behalf was spontaneous yet he followed every command to the fullest.

Renji stood up and stretched again. As usual Byakuya had woken up at the brake of dawn even thought today it was their day-off and probably the man was already at the breakfast room. Renji cleaned up, dressed and went to join his husband.

Breakfast was served on the veranda of the large garden. Byakuya was sitting in front of the table and Hidehiro and Takao had also joined for breakfast. The table was served with fresh fruits and assortments. The cousins were holding a polite conversation. The conversation was interrupted as Byakuya greeted Renji and beckoned the man join them at the table. Renji sat down and started to stick the food in his mouth.

"Renji, there are much to improve on your table manners. You do not have to stuff the food in your mouth. It is not going to vanish. Try to take smaller bites and actually taste the food before you swallow. We have a joint day off today and we are in no hurry."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"It seems to be rather usual thing for Rukon origin"

"Hidehiro, rudeness toward my husband won´t help you to get anywhere. Although you might be right. However that was unnecessary. We should talk about matters at hand. For example have you red the book Kurosaki gave you?"

"I looked at it, but I do not think it will be any help. Takao can still talk back or at least he can open his mouth. He does understand what I want. Right Takao?" When Hidehiro touched Takao, Renji noticed the smaller man flinching slightly.

Takao was quiet. He seemed to have nothing to say. He only smiled and nodded to Hidehiro, even thought it was quite obvious the man had no idea what was Renji it was bad. He was used to see his friends being loud and obnoxious. The man had always had very strong opinions even thou he was submissive but yet his spirit was sharp. It might still be but the loudness was gone. Hidehiro answered to the small smile and the conversation about sign language was over. Renji had started to learn it and he was able to talk to Takao a little bit without the continuous paper and brush thing. Byakuya had been very pleased about the progress and had admitted that allowing Ichigo to help was not a bad idea after all. Renji had started to teach Byakuya some signs but often their lessons ended up Renji being horizontal and Byakuya between his legs. Not that he was complaining about it at all.

The breakfast continued while Byakuya and Hidehiro held a conversation about the Kuchiki Archives. The work on Hidehiro´s behalf was almost complete and this pleased Byakuya tremendously. Soon Hidehiro would have more time for his husband. Takao had nothing to do that was equal for his increased status. Hidehiro had completely denied any work pleading to the man´s current health. Renji had realized that his friend was getting bored as he spent most of his time roaming around the large garden that was public to everyone in the Kuchiki household. He remembered how much the small man kept doing little chores around his house in the past.

The breakfast ended and everyone returned to their respective quarters. Byakuya and Renji had planned to do absolutely nothing that had anything to do with the house or work, unless it was urgent or demanded by the head captain. It was rather rare to be called in at the current state of Seireitei. Well unless Kenpachi had made a fuss. So they had planned to retire to the large garden, Byakuya to practice his calligraphy and Renji to read a book.

By the noon Renji realized his friend joining them on the garden. The small man whose body built seemed thinner and fragile than before was carefully stepping towards the koi pond. Hidehiro was no where to be seen again. Renji lifted his eyes from the book and tried to make Takao see them. The small man how ever did not even look at them and Renji stood up kissed Byakuya on the cheek and walked next to his friend. Byakuya followed Renji with his line of sight. Byakuya smiled when he noticed how desperately Renji tried to remember all the signs he had learned so he would be able to converse with his friends. The sight was almost comical. A large red haired man was waiving his hands to a petite man in front of him. It had been a positive surprise how fast Takao had learned the new way of communication and now everyone was trying their best to follow. Renji laughed a little, but soon the laughter died and was changed in to a grunt and irritation. Takao spoke so quietly that Byakuya was not able to hear what was said, but when Renji started to drag Takao towards them Byakuya stopped his own practice. Takao´s movements were difficult and soon Renji lifted his friend up and carried him to Byakuya.

"That´s it! This is enough. Look at his skin. It was not like this in the morning!" While talking Renji lifted Takao´s sleeves showing the man´s arms. His hands were bleeding, like he had been scrubbed with sandpaper.

"Imma sorry, don´t argue. I only washed myself. Imma still dirty, Hide said so. I just wanted ta be more clean, so I did it well." Takao was trying to hide his hands and move away from Renji. Managing to do that he apologized politely and vanished from the garden. Renji tried to follow but Byakuya stopped him.

"Let him go. You are correct nevertheless; my cousin has gone too far. He still blames Takao, and would not help him. I will try to talk to him once more, but that is all I can do for now. My hands are tight unless something drastic happens or I get more proof on misconduct. I am very sorry."

Renji was angry, but he realized that even Byakuya had no control on the everyday life of the members of his household.

Takao moved as fast as he could in the Kuchiki Hall. His sole place for peace and quiet of the garden was now unusable until Byakuya and Renji left. He did not want to confront them. He could not go to their quarters either because to the staff of Hide´s house he was still thin air. He sighed and continued aimlessly to walk around. He would have wanted to go to the library, but Hidehiro had banned Takao from there saying that he would only disturb his work. There was nothing to do in the house. Nothing he could do. Any form of handicrafts was useless to do as his arms were burning from the hard scrubbing he had previously done. After breakfast he had spent an hour to clean himself like this in order to be more pure and so Hide would touch him more gently. Renji´s attention to it had made him regret it. The days were too long for him. He was mostly alone, and the only people he would held conversations were either Renji and Byakuya or Kurosaki Ichigo who occasionally visited. He had red every book the teen had brought him and now he was missing his small cottage by the river in Inuzuri. It would have been much better if Byakuya had never brought him back here, but he had promised to Renji not to run away again. He continued to walk aimlessly until it was time to have lunch.

Lunchtime arrived and the couples found themselves sitting across the table side by side. Renji and Byakuya were sitting next to each other and Hidehiro and Takao across them. The cousins once again held a small and polite conversation and as usual Renji stuffed his mouth full of food and listened. Takao nibbled his salad. He was not hungry, but he tried to eat something so he would not worry his companions. Hidehiro noticed this and started to feed his husband.

"Can you not even eat properly anymore? You are hopeless. Here, let me feed you. You may reward me for caring you like this in the evening. "

Byakuya lifted his eyebrows on this statement, Renji almost choke on his food, but was glad that the man did not hear Hide. Lunch continued in silence. In the middle of it a servant informed about an arrival of a guest. He informed Kurosaki Ichigo in the presence of the house and for everyone´s surprise Byakuya informed the man to be invited to join their lunch. Soon the orange haired teen arrived and politely apologized for the intrusion. Byakuya nodded for acceptance. The teen had come to visit Rukia, who was unfortunately unavailable as she was helping Captain Ukitake on their division. Ichigo had requested an opportunity to visit Renji and Takao in the meanwhile. The permission to stay and wait was granted. The lunch continued and Renji realized that he was following Ichigo´s gaze. The teen was looking across the table when he thought no-one would notice. His gaze was directed at Takao. Renji almost choked again on his food. _No shit in Hueco Mundo! You gotta be shitting me. No fucking way Ichigo was after Takao now._ Cold sweat was forming on Renji´s skin. There was a bloodbath coming on the near future.

Byakuya had also followed the situation and noticed the same. It seemed that he was not going to do anything about it yet. Renji was sure that blood was going to flow if Hidehiro had a whim about this. He knew that as long as nothing was done between the people Byakuya could not interfere. Something should be done soon. Hidehiro did not seem to notice anything as he had suddenly taken an interest on his husband's appetite. At least Hide was now noticing his husband. Takao was barely able to swallow his food when Hide was feeding him new portions. The situation would almost be comical if it weren´t as serious as it was.

Suddenly Hidehiro stopped and let his spouse finish the bite. Then he kissed him in front of everyone. Looking at Ichigo he only snarled.

_Mine._

* * *

AN2: And again thank you so much for reading. Now please, review again.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: So it is a happy birthday to Renji. Maybe I need to make a nice one-shot for him .Love the fact that we share the same birthday. Anyway, thank you again for your reviews. Here is a new chapter dealing more with Takao/Hidehiro.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Takao´s whole world had finally crumbled to a simple existing. His heart had finally broken for the simple action of those beautiful lips kissing him in front of everyone. He had seen the reactions; Renji was stunned as was Byakuya. The human teen had scowled and left the table leaving Takao in the hands of his husband. To Takao it seemed that the human was somewhat angry which confused Takao. But what he had felt was that the man he was married to had spoken those words of possession and declaring him once again as his property. The man who he had once loved for years had changed into someone who he no longer knew. His husband had always been kind, loving and understanding, even when he had been whoring around to get the meal for the day. The noble had promised to love him despite everything. Was this really love?

After the incident at lunch Hidehiro had dragged him back to their room. Once again cleaning him and then taking him. The touches were no longer gentle; they had not been since Teruhiko had taken him by force. It was still quite obvious that the fault was laying on him. Hidehiro had once more left him alone in the darkness of their bedroom to work. Takao had no more tiers to cry.

Settling on the futon with aching muscles he began to think. He was unhappy about his situation. There was nothing much he could do to save his marriage. Right now he could only lie silently and take what was given. He sighed. He was glad that few things were in their right order. He was happy for Renji. Byakuya was a good lover to his friend and Takao´s greatest wish was that they would stay that way. Byakuya had his moments of jealousy, but after that one time when he had almost taken Renji´s life the stoic man had seemed to realize that was not all right and he had changed his ways. So Renji was in good hands. It was enough for Takao. All he had ever wanted was that his friends would have a bright future.

Slowly the rose from the bed and cleaned himself. He re-clothed himself and walked to a closet. Inside he took what he needed. His decision was made. He was going to break a promise for a friend but the pain he was in was too much to handle. The rejection of love was simply too much. After packing a small bag he opened the fusuma and slowly walked out of the room. The servants were not going to stop him. To them he was a dirty whore from Rugon that needed to be elsewhere. None of them would alert Hidehiro, and probably the man would not really care.

Slowly he walked towards the gates that would take him outside Seireitei. He did not belong here anymore and he never had. He took the path towards Inuzuri and did not look back.

Hidehiro walked tiredly towards his bedroom. He was truly very tired. He had finally finished his time-consuming work with the archives and now he only wanted to go to sleep with his beloved Takao. The man was probably still in bed where he had left him and was now reading one of those stupid books from that idiot human. Somehow he could understand Takao´s need to find a way of communication, but the man could talk for Kami´s sake. It was rather ridiculous to start learning some hand signals, but nevertheless he had begun to learn them for Takao´s sake. He opened the door and saw it empty. He put some light on the room and noticed how tidy the room was. Takao was a man of order so he must have cleaned after their session, but it stroked odd that the man was nowhere to be seen. He was usually in their bedroom at this hour of the night. The closet was ajar and Hidehiro opened it a little more. The yukata Takao had worn previously were folded nicely on the shelve and the more plain clothes the man owned for Inuzuri were gone. The realization hid hard. Takao had left him once again. This time it was to be him who brought him back.

The cottage had not changed in the past months. It was cold and damp but no-one had been inside since he had last been here. He put the fire on and for the first time he relaxed since the incident of Teruhiko and Hichigo. He would sense if someone with a small amount of reiatsu would try to pass the door. Rest of the people in Inuzuri usually kept their distance. There was a small hope still living inside him that Hidehiro would see to his actions and come and bring him back, but if it were going to be with force he had a plan for that as well. Time would tell for the course of actions.

Hidehiro shunpoed to the cottage. He had not dared to go and tell Byakuya and Renji about Takao leaving. He knew for a fact that it was either Senbonsakura or Zabimaru that would rip him into pieces. He was no match for a battle against them. He would loose in an instance. This was all his fault and he needed to fix it. The sun would rise soon and he wanted to welcome the day with Takao in his arms. He walked to the door and opened it. He was certain that Takao would feel his approach. Slowly stepping inside and saw his spouse sitting in front of the fire. For the first time Hidehiro took a real notice on his husbands shape. The brown hair was now longer, reaching on the small man´s neck. His frame was thin and looked delicate enough to break. The mans´s skin was pink from all the cleaning. Takao lifted his eyes to look at Hide. The look on the man´s face was dull. It hit Hidehiro like a ton of bricks. The once mischievous eyes were now plain and had no spark on them, this man was broken. The man shifted and started to talk making a signal with his hand keeping Hidehiro quiet, not that it would matter.

"Imma not coming back no more when yer like that. You can go and find someone ya wanna push around like ya have done. Imma married ya coz ya was different then. Ya still blame me fer everything. Ya kept thinking I wanted that man ta fuck me like that. He was my customer long time ago. Imma broken goods now. Can´t hear yer voice anymore and yer don´t even wanta learn ta talk ta me. Ye don´t love me anymore. So let me free and take someone who ya can play with ta way ya like."

Hidehiro shook his head; suddenly he felt his heart torn. Had he really reduced the spirit of his beloved into this? For so long he had hoped for a second chance with this man and now he had ruined it. He kneeled before Takao and sobbed.

"Don´t cry. Imma not gonna stand it. Go back to yer books and leave me alone. Don´t come back until ya can say what ya want. Yer tiers don´t mean shit ta me no more. "

Takao pushed Hide away and tried to stand up. The noble was still taller and stronger and refused to leave. He grabbed the writs of the small man pulled him to a tight embrace. For a moment Takao was frozen to his spot until he tried to wiggle his way out of the arms holding him. Hands took the sides of his head and kept him on his place lifting the eyes to look at the man above.

"I know that I have hurt you, but I cannot let you go. I love you too much. I promise I will completely learn to talk with you in that silly way of yours but I refuse to let go of you. And no matter how much and long you will try I will never let you go. We are bound to each other. You vowed yourself to me. And I vowed myself to you. Please give me time and we can be together again. I love you."

Takao saw the lips moving, making some words out of it just by the forming of the lips. There was a promise and underlined threat in it. No matter what he would do or where he would go he would belong to Hidehiro. There was hope and the hint of betrayal.

Soft lips touched his with the hint of lust. Takao knew that there was no way to save him from this. He was too deep in this game. He saw hands move and forming words for him to understand.

_I love you and until death us apart you are mine._

* * *

AN2: Would you be so kind and give me a review?


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hello my lovely readers. I am finally updating this story again. I have been busy with my other story (Here comes the bride). I would really like to update that as well but unfortunately there are still not enough poll answers so I can get the dynamics right. (So after reading this chapter please go to my profile and drop your idea on the poll). Anyway I am still with Takao here and I hope that we can have something out of this story this time. If you have wild and even not so wild ideas how to continue please don´mt hesitate, Send me a PM. My muse ditch me so I do really need some ideas. The crazier the better :) So on with the story... and again I am very sorry for any miss spelling and so on. I made this with Word-pad because the new computer I got, was not properly upgraded... damn geeks can´t do things like I asked them... prkl..

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Takao wanted to cry again. But he still had no tiers to shed. He was tired to the bone and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. But he knew that sleep would not come so he stepped outside from his small safe heaven and walked outside to the riverbank. It was evening and the sun would go back behind the horizon in a short moment. Takao pondered what he had learned when Hidehiro had visited him, begging him to come home. It had been a surprise that the man had bothered to learn some of his new language. Hidehiro had proclaimed that Takao would never have the escape from him. He had also said that their marriage had been a dream come true that they were destined to be together. But Takao knew better. Even the years in their past when their love was gentler and Hidehiro had used him for his pleasure they had had an understanding and general boundaries. Somehow they had disappeared. Before Hidehiro had given him freedom to do what he had needed to do to survive. Takao was not happy what he had done in the past, but that was what it was, his past. Now after they had been wed and the humiliating incident with that violent cousin had resulted a new hatred between them. Hidehiro had changed and Takao did not really know where this emotion had sparked from. No matter how much Hide had been standing in front of him and proclaiming his undying love and devotion to Takao, but the brown haired man knew that there were no more of going back to the way things were before. Takao needed time to think and as a miracle Hidehiro had given him that. The tall dark haired man had left Takao on his own device after the man had proclaimed that he would return in fortnight. This would give Takao the time and small freedom to think upon his cource of action. Though to Hidehiro it really did not matter. Takao would return home in few weeks and they would then continue as they were. To Byakuya and Renji Hide would tell that Takao would simply be resting in Inuzuri and having a small vacation. This was a lie but Takao was quite certain that Hidehiro did not want his cousin to know the real state of their relationship. The man was still a bit afraid of those two men who had bankai.

Takao was sitting outside of his small house where he had lived since his youth. The place was beautiful even thought it was in one of the most poorest places in Soul Society. This was his home and he did not feel welcomed to the Kuchiki house. The reason for him staying there had been Hidehiro and Renji. Most of the Kuchikis did not like him because of his behavior and background. As strange it was they did not look Renji that way. Takao knew that he was not an easy person to live with. Even thought he had become deaf he still had a bad temper with people who confused him.

So now when things had gone sour with his spouse the only thing Takao was worried about was Renji. Byakuya was a good man in general and currently the relationship between the highest ranking officers of the sixth division was blossoming. But Takao was worried if that would continue as such. Byakuya had the tendency of being over jealous and the minute the young teen from the real world would come and visit Rukia. The stoic man would tence. Takao had felt the spikes of strong reaitsu every time Ichigo had visited. Takao felt also very sad for the human. It had been very obvious how much the human and its hollow loved Renji. The love had been both violent and gentle, but lately if had shifted. Takao had felt different signals from the young man´s reaitsu but because of his lack to actually analyse them deeper he had no knowledge what the young man wanted. All Takao wished that the man would find his own happiness whom ever the person might be. Takao knew that Ichigo was a caring and loving person and the young man had apologized from him several times during their conversations. And Takao being the man he was he had forgiven. It had not really been Ichigo but the hollow inside and because of the teen he had been able to escape.

Takao sighed again. For the next two weeks he should find a way to get back to where he now belonged. There were not much of other opportunities or choices than that. He was still married to the archivist of the Kuchiki and for what he had understood the prospect of divorce was now unheard of. He had requested that previously from Byakuya and the man had simply refused. And now it was no option. It would be humiliating for Hidehiro. There was still the chance that Hidehiro had really realised how wrong he had been and would now think upon his actions. It would take some self reaching but Takao really hoped that his lover would do that. And there was still the hint of betrayal. There was the chance that Hide was only saying those things to just get him back to the Kuchiki Hall. Takao´s heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to enveloped in strong arms and be held in safety. But where would he find safety and love again? Would Hidehiro really be back the way he used to be and come back and hold him while watching the sun to set like they used to do so many years ago. Takao missed those moments.

Takao shivered from the cold. He watched the sun fall behind the horizon and he hoped that he would be able to hear the sounds of late night. Suddenly he tensed when pair of arms circled around his waist and he felt a warm body against him enveloping him with warmness. Someone with a calm and loving precence was holding him protecting him from the cold world. He smelled like fresh apples.

Renji was pissed. Takao having a fucking vacation? He was so not going to buy it but Byakuya had silenced him and told him that if Takao did not arrive back safely with in two weeks then they would do something about it. Even Byakuya was aware that things were not currently alright with his cousin and Renji´s friend but they could not afford to doubt Hidehiro´s words. Renji was not happy about what was going on but he was distracted when he felt hands removing his shihakusho. Byakuya was obviously going to try to get his attention and as much as he was worried about Takao the distraction was working. Byakuya removed his clothing and attacked him kissing his lips hungrily. Renji knew that there were options on this and he obeyed the demanding hands and lips and fell on the futon. In the morning when Byakuya was sated then Renji could bring back the topic of their family members.

Byakuya smiled inside. He was happy that he had managed to remove Renji´s aggressive thoughts from the current situation between Takao and Hidehiro and Byakuya needed the same distraction. They would spend then night making love and other exercises. No pain would be needed to inflict as there were no reason to. Renji was actually very obedient and the matter of Ichigo seemed to have disappeared. Byakuya had no need to punish unless it had something to do with unsigned reports but that was done at the squad. In their home Renji had been surprisingly obedient and Byakuya was very happy about that. Renji had his fire and it burned Byakuya witch usually led into horizontal tango. Very much like the current situation. With a burning fire on his eyes Byakuya went for a feast called Renji.

* * *

AN2: Lame ending for this chapter sorry. So here it is when you review. I really hope that you do. And please... if you really would like me to continue contribute your ideas (PM please, I won't bite.. I would love to hear from you..) And remember the poll on my profile!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hello, first of all I am very sorry for not updating any sooner. My computer is still crabby one and probably not going to get it any better. Those geeks are so not having a game with me. But anyway, I was so happy to notice that my story got 100 reviews all together. So for to you all I want to say so very much thank you! Mina Kye, chibi-shueiri, redrobin, -it-calls-meXX, Tlcatlady, liqiu03 etc.. THANK YOU!, This story just get´s its power and inspiration from you all. I hope you continue to read and review!. And now on with the show.. crabby chapter yes.. but I hope you like. (And btw.. if you still haven´t voted on the poll, please do! Need more answers.. there is a tie going on now… is it bya/ren or ren/bya.. up to you )

* * *

**Chapter 24**

First the arms held him tighter, soon releasing him and Takao could feel them turning him around. He did decide to keep his eyes closed in case he would not see the face he wanted so desperately to see. A hand cupped his chin and lifted his face upwards and he could feel lips touching his own. A shadow in spiritual power that had been tightly held back to hide the persona´s identity was lifted and now Takao could just feel who was kissing him. He felt strangely happy and he finally opened his green eyes to look at the blue one´s. Dark raven hair flew around the man´s face as he looked back at the smaller man in his arms. Once more the raven head kissed the lips and released the man. He signaled that he wanted to speak. This time there were no spoken words and the hands formed the speech.

_I am sorry. I could not stay there and let you roam here alone. I miss you. I miss what we used to share. I miss your smile and your laughter. I miss your high spirit. I miss everything about you. I could not stay home because it is no home without you. I know I gave you time, but I have the need to explain. You made me realize what the most important thing in my life is and it is you. Without you I am nothing. Please, let us talk and make it all right. _

Takao stared at the hands and then he stared at the man in front of him. Hidehiro knew how to speak to him. It made Takao´s heart flutter and the small spark of hope was increasing it´s strength. He only nodded and beckoned Hide to follow him inside the house. They seated in front of the fire and once more Hidehiro lifted his hands to speak.

_I know that I have been a complete idiot and rude to you. I have been violent and my mind has been clouded with sickening thoughts. It is because I am so very afraid. Since the moment you disappeared I have feared that one day you would be found dead and I could no longer be with you. I have been afraid of these matters since I met you all those years ago. I have been afraid that one of those men you slept with would eventually hurt you and you would cease to exist. Then Teruhiko came, took you away and hurt you. I was so angry, not to you but to myself. I was unable to protect you like I promised and I took my anger and jealousy in you. I hurt you, both emotionally and physically. I tried to cleanse you, but it was me who's needed to be cleansed from those thoughts. I know that it was not your fault what Teruhiko did and I should have never blamed you for it. I know I have no right to beg for forgiveness but I want you to know how very sorry I am for what has occurred between us. I want us to be together. Since the day my cousin told me that you are still here my heart had been pounding faster for the idea that we can finally be together. I love you Takao and I hope that you can see that I am sincerely sorry and I want us to repair the damage together and finally be happy. _

Hidehiro laid his hands on his lap and waited. Takao only nodded and silently stared at the flames of the fire. For several minutes neither moved nor spoke. The smaller man lifted his gaze and looked back at his spouse.

"Yer right. I shoulda not forgive ya, but Imma know cannot be without ya. Love you. Yer ma life too ye know. But ya hurt me. Really bad too. Ya made me made me feel like a dirty whore that I am. But I get hoping ya would come back ta me and take me home. If ya not come on yer own I would come but not love ya no more. Ya promised me once that ya gonna do things by our rules. Imma expecting from now on ya doing it. I wanta ya promise it. Imma wanta be with ya and make our family, the two of us. Ya promise ya respect me too."

Takao faintly smiled and he felt that there might be a chance to be happy again. Hidehiro would have to show him that he meant every word. The raven haired man smiled back and leaned towards his spouse. Their lips touched and for the first time in weeks the kiss was gentle and loving. They touched each other gently but refrained from going any further. Hidehiro slowly rose up and pulled Takao with him. It was finally time to go home and rebuild their life. They stopped the fire and packed Takao´s items and slowly walked back to Seireitei. The whole time on their walk they talked. Hidehiro using his hands and Takao using spoken words. Takao felt happy as this was the way they were supposed to be but he was afraid. What if this all was only a dream and he would wake up and find himself on his cold moldy cottage. He pinched himself but he did not wake up. This was no dream.

They returned to Kuchiki Hall in the middle of the night. The staff had already been retired for the day and they tried to move around the mansion quietly. It felt like they were teenagers snooping around in the house trying not to wake up the parents. They walked slowly towards their quarters of the house but suddenly they were interrupted. The so called "parents" were awake and the tiptoeing pair were caught by none else that the blade of Zabimaru.

"The fuck were ya? Ya think I´m taking the bull ya being on vacation? I saw your skin the other day! I´m gonna feed the blade on your hubby´s ass if I´m not going to get any answers and don´t think you can expect Byakuya for help. Now start talking. I´m pissed!"

"Renji calm down. I am certain that they have a valid excuse. Now come back and we will talk about this in the morning. There is no need to point Zabimaru towards my cousin at this point. If you still feel like that in the morning I am sure that Senbonzakura would join in. Now Hidehiro and Takao, I advise you to go and rest. We will talk in the morning if there is any need to. I can clearly see that the two of you still have matters to settle. And I will to my best to calm Renji. And I mean now Renji!"

The read head looked at Hidehiro with a murdering glance but silently sealed Zabimaru and walked towards Byakuya. The Head of the Kuchiki looked coldly at his cousin and suddenly grabbed Renji by the hair clearly indicating that the red heads behavior had been undesired and there would be repercussions. The cold stare towards Hidehiro had meant that the younger Kuchiki would see the petals of Senbonzakura if there were any faulty markings on Takao on the morning. Hidehiro shivered. He had never seen his cousin this angry and neither the red head. Takao smirked on his sleeve. Hide should be on his best behavior then.

When they finally entered to their bedchamber they were tired and simply lay next to each other. Takao was fast asleep and Hide kept stoking the brown hair. He smiled and congratulated himself. He had managed to succeed in his mission. Takao was back where he belonged right there in his arms. He lifted his hand in front of his face and signed the words that made him happy.

_He is mine, forever he will be mine._

* * *

AN2: Please be so kind and review. I really would like to hear from you so I can see if there is a point to continue. Thank you. And again PM if you get some wild ideas :)


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing. I do hope you continue supporting this story.

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

Byakuya had not been pleased with Renji at all. The one thing he had forbidden was ever to raise the zanpakuto inside the house. It did not matter if there was a reason for it but he was the master of the house and he would be the one giving orders. Renji had succumbed to Byakuya´s harsh tongue when he had finally dragged the red head by the hair back to their bed chamber and had lectured his spouse on the protocol of the house. Renji did not have the right to lecture anyone or to punish anyone. No matter if he was the spouse of the Head of the Kuchiki the man was still not allowed to release his weapon. Even Byakuya himself did not do that. As a punishment Byakuya had simply tied his spouse and lashed few good ones on his back by a whip. It had been long since Byakuya had done such an action and it had exited him tremendously. As soon as he had laid the whip down he had ravished the red head by taking him rather forcefully but the other man had not complained quite the contrary. The tattooed man had simply begged for more and more. And it had exited the raven more. The more Renji begged the more he wanted to give. The frustration of that offence had changed into a heated mating.

Byakuya and Renji lay in a tangled heap on the large futon on their bedroom after the session and they tried hard to catch their breath. Renji grinned like a fool and looked at his spouse. Byakuya was lying on his back, breathing hard and his chest was glistening with cooling sweat. Byakuya had been rather fevered and pissed at him, but it had not dimmed the rather animalistic feeling underneath. Renji loved it when Byakuya got like this. The raven really gave him such strange yet bit painful pleasure when handling him roughly. Before it had been more painful due to Byakuya´s insecurities and jealousy about their relationship and the fear that Ichigo would come and take him away but now the actions the raven did where done with more pleasure and confidence. Well that might not be a right word. Renji knew that his husband had the confidence of the world but the man might still be a bit insecure. Things were different between them now than it was in the beginning and Renji liked it. Actually he loved every second of it. He smiled wickedly and rose on his knees and straddled Byakuya. The raven looked at him with smoldering liquid eyes and smiled back. It was time for another round.

Byakuya was definitely not denying this wild man in his bed. All he had to do was to tame him and he was sure he was doing rather good job at it. Renji was begging more from him. Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji and guided himself back where he belonged. The night was long and they had no hurry in the morning. It was quiet in Seireitei and they had a day off. Hidehiro and Takao had to deal their matters on their own. Right at this moment Byakuya could care less of his cousin and his marital problems. Right now Byakuya cared more about the friction the red head brought to his hard member.

Hidehiro barely slept. He had to make sure that Takao would not leave before the had to make sure that the deaf man would stay with him forever. He had to make additions to his plan. He could not be too rough with his spouse unless he wanted to feel the blades of Senbonzakura or Zabimaru on his skin. And Hidehiro wanted to avoid that at all costs. Takao was extremely precious to him and it was partly true that he had been mad at himself for not protecting Takao better and taken those emotions on Takao where he should have been gentle and protecting and nurturing. Now he had managed to retrieve the short man back to his arms where the man belonged but there were still some things that needed to be made sure that the man would stay with him. And the most important was to keep Takao away from the human teen whose face was as sour as a citrus.

Hidehiro had seen the interactions between the two and had realized from the beginning the shift of the orange haired man´s reiatsu. Where before there had been affection for the red head who slept with his cousin it was now directed towards his precious spouse. He had to make sure that the teen or his hollow would not do the same as the young man had done to Renji. Takao was his and his only. It made Hidehiro´s blood boil and he had understood his cousins previous feelings. Yet Hidehiro knew that there had to be a new perspective and handling on this matter. He could not let the teen know that he knew. He had to keep appearance and for Takao´s sake he had to remove the teen from their life permanently yet unsuspected.

Hidehiro smiled to himself. He was rather proud at the research he had made on top of his own work at the archives. He had managed to find rather simple solution. All he had to make sure that his plan would work. He rose from his position on the futon and walked towards a small table. He opened a drawer and pulled a small bottle from inside it and lifted in front of his face. The bottle contained clear red liquid. He smiled a little and chuckled. He looked back at his spouse and his smiled grew larger. He laughed a bit. He would make sure that Kurosaki brat was never going have not even a hair from his Takao. He put the bottle back to its hiding place and walked back to bed and sat next to his sleeping spouse and stroked the man´s face.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, next time you visit, it will be your last time you see him. I will not give him to you. Mine. _

* * *

AN2: Sorry for a short chapter. I hope you will update. Like after you read this. Thank you so very much.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thank you again for reviewing. They mean so much to me. A poll is on my profile go and vote.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

No one mentioned the previous night or the event leading to Renji´s angry outburst with Zabimaru at the breakfast next morning. Byakuya was revealed to notice that both Hidehiro and Takao were smiling and the atmosphere was returning to the equilibrium he so much had wished for. It was a nice change and he hoped that it would last. Hidehiro was in a good mood and he seemed to be genuinely interested in his husband's well fare. Renji had been crumbling about the man a bit but a sharp look from Byakuya had silenced the red head fast. The day was a sunny and beautiful one and the breakfast was extremely enjoyable. Byakuya and Renji were expecting to stay at home unless something would occur at their Division but as the peace had been restored there were less interesting things happening and they had decided to give the third and fourth seats a change to improve themselves. The only thing that could actually manage to stir things around currently was a drunken Kenpachi and as far as Byakuya knew the Soutaicho had banned sake from the captain of the 11th.

Hidehiro had informed that they would stay at home as well and that he would have no necessary work at the archives that day. It warmed Byakuya´s heart to see that the two were trying very hard to improve their relationship and it was obvious in the way Hidehiro treated his deaf spouse. Conversations were help both by spoken words and by hand signals and it was the first time in few months that even Takao was able to join in.

Rukia was also at home and she had decided to join them at the breakfast. She was also very happy too that everything seemed peaceful for change. There had been too much of a commotion at her house so she had preferred to stay at the 13th Division and take care of her sickly captain to avoid any outburst of these men. She smiled and prayed that from now on things would stay the same. She had requested permission for Ichigo´s new visit and Byakuya had allowed it, even though he wanted to keep the human out of their lives. But after seeing Rukia´s pleading eyes asking for the permission the stoic man could not deny anything from her. So Ichigo would visit Rukia and perhaps even Renji and Takao later the day.

Hidehiro smiled inwardly. He had been hoping that the youth would visit soon so he could move on with his plan and have Takao all to himself. The teen would be able to see his beloved Takao for the last time and then they would be together forever with his spitfire lover. He wanted to give the teen the chance to say goodbye. He was not going to be that ruthless of a man and sent the teen home without a lovely memory of his Takao. He had planned everything and that evening he would move on.

The day continued rather calmly. Renji and Takao had gone back to their bantering and Byakuya and Hidehiro continued to observe their spouses. Byakuya had also decided to observe his cousin but the tall man did not give anything. It seemed that his cousin had suddenly changed his mind about everything during the night and the man had come back from whatever obsession that had possessed him. It did irk Byakuya and he was not sure should he just accept this or continue to make sure that his cousin and his spouse would be fine. As yet there was no evidence on anything being horribly wrong between the two of them Byakuya´s hands were tied. But it did not remove the strange feeling he had.

The day continued peacefully and it relaxed everyone at the Kuchiki Hall. It was rare feeling among these days of havoc that had occurred in the household and everyone were happily enjoying the day. Ichigo had appeared before lunch and had first visited Rukia and they spent the great deal of the day talking to each other. Renji and Takao were expecting the young man to come and share a time with them as well and for the first time Byakuya decided to test his theory of Ichigo not being obsessed with Renji anymore and left the Rugon men alone with the teen. Byakuya had dragged his cousin inside informing that wanted a verbal report about the archives immediately and Hidehiro could postpone what ever he had planned with his spouse till the evening. Hidehiro only nodded in agreement and left with Byakuya. This action surprised both Renji and Takao and they finally sighed from relief. It seemed that the dominating Kuchiki´s were finally getting something thru their thick skull.

Renji and Ichigo started to bicker as soon as the conversation started and it almost ended up in a fight. Takao had to stop their argument with a well implanted kido spell that the man had used in Inuzuri and with laughter he managed to get both Renji and Ichigo fall on their asses. After a while the three of them ended up in a competitive chase and in to a mud. They were laughing hysterically and they sighed contently. All of this reminded Renji back in the days when he was still in Inuzuri and he and Takao ended up having al sorts of crazy fun in their youth. It made Renji laugh even harder and he shoveled his old time friend back in the mud making their latest addition, Ichigo laugh at Takao. They continued their banter for a while more until Byakuya yelled Renji back in to the house. Ichigo and Takao laughed.

"Go back to your master Renji. Bet he wants you to clean up and behave. But yeah it was fun, just like few years before, goofing around. It is nice to see that things are settling back to where they were."

"Shut up strawberry. I ain´t no fucking dog. But yeah, better go Byakuya get´s pissed when I get dirty. Or then it might be that I am dirty and he wants to clean me, yeah that´s it." Renji started to mumble while turning back to the house waving his goodbyes to Ichigo and continued to find his master.

Takao smiled it was nice to see those two friends having fun and it had been fun to himself to actually have a rough round in the mud. He was sure that even Hide would have enjoyed to see him having fun with his friends. Takao lifted his gaze and looked at the teen that was still there obviously waiting to say his goodbyes. Takao nodded.

"Thanks Ichigo, it was nice ta see that Renji can still be tha fool he has always been. Needed things ta be calmer and Imma hoping ta see everything going ok. It was nice ta see ya again and hope ta see ya soon. "

Takao nodded again and slapped the teens back. Suddenly he felt Ichigo hugging him, maybe in a bit more that a friendly way but he decided to brush it away from his thoughts. He hugged the teen back and suddenly the younger moved his head so Takao´s lips brushed gently on the teen's cheek. Ichigo let go of him and lifted his hands to speak.

_It was a pleasure to see you again Takao. You look good. If ever there is a problem you know you can come and talk to me and I will help you anyway I can. I think I have to go now, but I'll see you soon_.

Ichigo smiled, turned towards the exit of the garden and waved his goodbye. He was happy about the small gift he had gotten and he lightly touched his cheek. The sweet yet accidental kiss had been unexpected and it made his heart ache for new experience. Before he had thought that he had loved Renji but now he was sure that it had only been a teenager's crush. The feelings he had for the small brown haired man was with more fire and passion and every time he saw the man a hope was living inside him that maybe the other would see him in different light and leave the tall Kuchiki and they could be together. Takao waved his goodbye´s back and entered inside the house. He had said his goodbye´s to the young man and he smiled for the sheer luck of this nice friendship. Everything was so good. His husband had returned back to the loving man he once were. His best friend had a nice marriage and he had gained new friends. Everything seemed perfect. Takao washed himself from the mud that covered him from head to toe and changed his clothes and returned back to the garden. Hidehiro had asked him to join there for a private dinner and Takao felt himself hoping for a nice romantic one instead an awkward one.

When he entered to the garden he noticed that there was a small picnic made for them in a rather private area where very few servants would even go. Hidehiro was already there waiting for him under a secluded sakura tree. The scenery was peaceful and beautiful and everything was lid with candles. Takao blushed. Hidehiro was really taking it a bit far to try to make everything nice and Takao loved the idea. Hidehiro beckoned him to sit next to him and they began their dinner. It was eaten in lovely atmosphere and they held a small conversation only by their hands. It warmed Takao and he felt himself falling again for this man who had claimed his heart so many years ago. This was the Hidehiro he knew, the loving man who was rough yet surprisingly gentle natured. They finished their dinner and suddenly Hidehiro stood up. He pulled Takao in his arms and started to sway them in to a dance. They held each other and even thought Takao could not hear no music the dance was perfect. Soon Hide stopped and leaned down to kiss him, it was gentle and loving and the man´s blue eyes were shining. It made Takao heart ache and yearn for more. Before anything would happen Hidehiro frowned and lifted his hands to speak.

"Have you remembered to take your medication? I wish you would keep up with it so you would continue be healthy. You are still fragile from your previous ordeals and I do not wish to see you in any pain."

Takao cursed and informed that he had completely forgotten the bottles at his desk at the mansion. Hidehiro smiled and lifted a small brown vile from his pocket and gave it to Takao. The brown haired man smiled. Of course it was Hidehiro to remember to take care of him like that. He smiled and opened the bottle.

He put the vile on his lips and swallowed the content. It tasted bitter and much different from his previous medications. The liquid burned his throat and he lifted his gaze from the vile. Suddenly he realized his mistake. He started to cough and he felt his limbs grow heavier. Pain was erupting on his body and it felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. He felt hands caressing his almost limb body and he was being securely held and laid back on the grass. His vision started to blur and before his whole perception was imbedded with darkness he saw the look on his spouses face. The smile on the blue eyed man´s face was strange yet lovingly sweet. There was a strange pop in his ears and he realized that he could hear the blood running in his veins. The last thing he felt before the darkness finally consumed him were the hands of his lover caressing gently his face and a sound of a gentle dark voice repeating over and over.

_I love you so much Takao, love you so much._

* * *

AN2: So here it is was. Let me know how bad did I do… Review please.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Updating again today coz I might not have time until the weekend. I really do hope you have time to review and let me know what you think. So far it has been a real pleasure to read all of those reviews. There is the poll still if ya haven´t voted please try and take a time for that too. Thank you.

* * *

**C****hapter 27**

Hidehiro kept smiling. He was looking at the man lying on the beautiful futon on their bedroom. It had worked so well. Now everything was as it should be. His plan had worked so well that it even amazed himself. He was so pleased with the outcome. There he was, his beautiful shining Takao lying in the most beautiful silks that Kuchiki owned in a catatonic state. The man would never leave him. Now Takao would stay with him forever and that damn Ryoka could not come even close and run away with him. Hidehiro had forbidden the man´s visitations. Oh how wonderful the archives truly were. There had been such lovely information on things done by the previous leaders of the Kuchiki´s. Oh how history could really teach a man.

Few weeks before on the night when Hidehiro and Takao had had their romantic and wonderful dinner Hidehiro had given the smaller man a vile telling him that it was his medication, knowing perfectly well that it contained the cocktail of specific poison. Takao who had only smiled to him and thanked him for reminding his medications had drank the vile and fallen to the ground with pain embedded to his face. When Takao had finally succumbed to the darkness and lay peacefully on the grass in the Kuchiki garden where he had gently laid him, Hidehiro had run back to the house and screamed for help. To the healers he had explained that Takao had taken one of the medicines described by Unohana-Taicho and he had collapsed after consuming it. There was no point of denying the medicine, what was more important was that they would believe him. The healers tried their best to counter affect the medicine, but they could do nothing.

They had removed the body of Takao from the Kuchiki premises and taken him to the fourth division for examination. Hidehiro had allowed it of course, anything for to save his beloved one. Of course Hide knew himself that there was very little they could do. The brown bottle of the concoction had been taken to examination as well and the mixture had been tested. The results had been alarming. The fourth division informed that there had been some poison in the bottle mixed with Takao´s medicine and the ingrediends had been similar to the original cocktail. Unohana had redeemed that there must have been some sort of mistake happening while making of the concoction and it had resulted in to the state where Takao was. The young under seated officer who had been responsible for making Kuchiki Takao´s medicine was put in to a probation and not being allowed anywhere near the poisonous liquids. This was the fact that Hidehiro had depended on. No one would ever suspect him as the culprit. Hidehiro smiled inwardly, but he could not really take himself to care for the puny member of the fourth division. He continued to play his part of a grieving man taking care of his collapsed husband, but inside he was enjoying the very fact that Takao would no longer run away from him or put up a fight with him.

Byakuya had taken this whole ordeal very seriously and had accused the under seated officer for the misconduct and requested the removal of the man completely of the Gotei. Soutaicho had not agreed, but he wanted to make sure that such a mistake would never occur by the man and had sent him to clean the sewers. Worst that could have happened to the unfortunate man would have been an eviction to the Maggot´s Nest. Renji had been shocked. Takao had been his best friend for the most of his life both in Inuzuri and now in Seireitei. He could not fathom that such a humane mistake could reduce the life of Takao. The whole thing irked the red head, but he did not really know why.

In the care of the fourth division they had managed to revive Takao enough that he was conscious, but due to the poison Takao had come catatonic, he would breath peacefully and have his eyes open, but he could not move or talk. Hidehiro was not sure if the man´s hearing had returned, but if it had it would increase his own pleasure as he could now whisper the words of love to his lover's ears. It would have been absurd thing to do to take the life of this man. Hidehiro loved his spouse more than he loved to live, but he could not let the man be the way he had been before. Hidehiro wanted to make sure that the small man could never run away from him anymore and that he could always protect him. He did love the fire that had burned inside Takao, but sometimes that stubbornness had been a hindrance. From now on Takao would be docile and he could just continue taking care of the small man. Just like he always had wanted to do.

He kept sleeping next to the man, reading to him, telling him how much he loved him and he was beginning enjoy the solitude he had with the man. Hidehiro would bathe the man, this time with gentleness and not forcefully scrubbing the man´s delicate skin. Hidehiro kept smiling to himself and hummed a lovely tune while doing all these wonderful chores.

Ichigo was not ready to believe that what had happened to Takao was as it was. He had tried to voice his opinion to Rukia, but the woman did not listen. It bothered the orange head how much of a Kuchiki Rukia had become and so he had turned his vision to Renji who surprisingly had agreed that there was something that did not add up. The two men currently sat quietly in a dining room in the Kuchiki hall talking quietly.

"I don´t believe it Renji. Not a bit. There´s gotta be another reason for him to be like that. Unohana´s group have always been careful and I doubt that one of them could do such a thing."

"Yeah, well prove it. I went there, to that room where the meds are done and those fucking bottles where like next to each other. So it could have happened. But yeah, you´re right, there is something fishy here, but I dunno what or how it was done. Byakuya is certain that the little guy did it by accident and he´s currently so pissed at Unohana-Taicho that he had forbid our division going there ever again. I mean who the fuck would do that on purpose?"

"Think about it Renji, Takao left coz Hide was being an ass. You told me this yourself that the guy kept "cleansing" him. Maybe Hide went too loony and decided to do that."

"You kidding me? I don´t believe you. He would never do that. I mean yeah he was a bit crazy there for a while but Byakuya was like that in the beginning with me and he got better. I mean things between me and Bya are just great. So why it could not go back like it used to be with Takao and Hide?"

"You've seen the guy now? I mean there is something. When around us he is moping around crying about his man, but I saw him when he was not looking. He went to their room and fuck, his face like was creepy, smiling like a mad man."

"You sure your not saying that kinda shit only coz ya fell for Takao?"

"How do you know about it? I never said anything."

"Got eyes. Byakuya saw it too and I bet Hide did too. Takao´s has been the one who has had no idea. "

"Yeah, well it´s true. I feel for him. And it´s different than I had with you. I mean it is so deep and such. Dunno how to explain, but that´s not the issue here. We are talking bout your friend who is probably in the deepest shit he´s ever been and we need to help him. That cousin of Byakuya´s is crazy."

"And you are not with that hollow inside you? How dare you come and say that my cousin is insane? You of all people have been the cause of everything negative that has happened here in my house. I have forgiven you for doing things to Renji, but I cannot let you continue this any longer. For Rukia´s sake I have kept this friendship on, but I warn you again. Do against my family and I will kill you. I advice you to leave now Kurosaki." the cold voice behind Renji spoke and both Ichigo and Renji almost jumped from the surprise. They had not realized that the head of the house had joined with them to the dining room and had heard their conversation. Byakuya´s face was as stoic as usual not giving any emotion on the surface, but Renji was sure that the man was boiling with anger inside.

Renji bowed his head in shame. He did not want Byakuya thinking that he hated the Kuchiki family. But what Ichigo said had planted a seed inside his head and he wanted to make sure that his friend was safe. After Ichigo would leave he would take it up to himself to try and see if he could find out what was going on, with or without Byakuya´s help.

Ichigo scowled and stood up. He would leave now. He came here to see how Takao faired but he had been refused to see the man. He would come back to find out what was really going on and if he had anything to do with it he would save the man from the clutches of this clan. Ichigo was sure that the man did not really belong here anymore. Ichigo bowed his farewell politely to Byakuya and made a formal apology of his words. He saluted Renji and stepped out from the dining room leaving the red head with his rather passive husband. Ichigo walked towards the main exit from the house and when he walked past the room that held Takao. The door was open and he could see Hidehiro holding the small man in his arms combing the unruly brown hair. Takao´s eyes were open without expression and he could here Hidehiro humming a tune and then talk.

"So nice to be like this isn't it Takao? It is nice that I can hold you and you won´t go away anymore. I did it for us. You agree with me do you not? We can be like this for the rest of your life." The tall man kept combing the hair and continued caressing the smaller man.

The sight made Ichigo´s blood boil. Takao looked so helpless. Ichigo run outside and tried to calm down. He felt eerily that something was shifting.

_Ne King, ya want ta save him don´t cha? I can help ya. Let me help ya and then we can take the pretty green eyes home. Let him be our plaything. _

Ichigo growled. He had promised that he would not let the hollow inside him loose, but it was tempting if it meant he could save the man. He could not have Renji, but he could have Takao and Ichigo was sure that he could take better care of him than Kuchiki´s ever could.

"Yeah, I´ll think about, it be nice if we could take him home."

* * *

AN2: And yep, here was the chapter. Short on Bya and Ren, but I wonder how I can manage the private eye Renji next, Hidehiro is loony yep, but it seems that all of them are . Review after reading this. It won´t take much of your time. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Closing to an end guys. Not many anymore. Remember to go and vote on my poll, so I know what to start next.

* * *

Chapter 28

Ichigo was still fuming when he returned to Urahara Kisuke´s little candy shop of freaks. Well that was the way Ichigo viewed it. Urahara had noticed immediately that his bright haired protégé was upset and of course being the man he was he annoyed Ichigo until he spilled the resent happenings in Soul Society and specifically what had occurred in the Great House of Kuchiki. Urahara invited the teen to stay a bit longer and he went to find the little black cat that turned in to a large bosomed former captain of the second division.

That meant that the migraine that Ichigo was already having was going to increase dramatically. Shihoin Yoruichi had the tendency to make a mess and adding the scientist it would make even bigger mess. For the reasons unknown the teen decided to stay. What could it really hurt? Urahara-san had already helped him few times with Hichigo and telling the truth Ichigo did not really want the hollow rise and screw up the small changes he might have to capture the heart of the small Inuzuri man who currently lay helplessly in Kuchiki House surrounded by insane hubby and hell of a lot of guards.

Urahara returned with Yoruichi whom as a miracle was fully clothed and angry. She hissed orders to her former third seat and Urahara left the room to his lab to fulfill them. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo for a while, sighed heavily and sat down next to the young man and took his hands on hers.

"I can see that you love that man. It´s not the same that you had with Renji. This is much deeper is it not? Ah, don´t answer but let me talk. As you know I am from a noble family as well and I was in with very good terms with Byakuya´s grandfather Ginrei. He was a good man and he helped me a lot when I needed something. And sometimes he would let me roam around the archives of the Kuchiki. Now As I was teaching the young and cute Bya-bo about poisons I did study them. The best information could be found from the Kuchiki archives. Now what you said about Kuwahara-san´s condition it reminded me about the archives and some on the poisons I red about, some of them I memorized. And knowing Hidehiro and his work I can only assume that he has red about them too. There is no way to prove that the man gave the poison to your friend as it could have happened in the fourth as well, but there really is a great chance that Hidehiro is behind this all. Proving it is not easy and convincing Byakuya even harder. However I might be able to help you."

"Ehh? How Tell me."

"I ordered Urahara to make an antidote. It is possible but the man has to digest it and according to you he is heavily guarded by Hide or someone else."

"I don´t care. I got Renji on my side, at least I think so. If I can´t go near then Renji might. Give it to me!"

"You have to wait few days. I will call you when it is ready. Then we will go to Seireitei together."

Few days later Ichigo found himself with Yoruichi in the front room of the Kuchiki House. They called for the Head of the house and the servants went to find him. When Byakuya entered the room he was not pleased when he saw who his guests were. That insolent brat and the Cat-demon. Byakuya´s brown were twitching and he was ready to pull Senbonzakura from the stand where it was resting next to Zabimaru.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, what is the meaning of this. What do you want this time?"

"Ne Bya-bo, won´t you want to save Renji´s friend? I have meddies!"

"What? What do you mean? You have medications? I won't allow anymore medicine in that man because the last time it was given he collapsed and went catatonic. Hidehiro is hysteric, Renji is moody and thinks of conspiracy and I am not tolerating this anymore!"

"Byakuya, I want to help. I know what poison it was and I do have an antidote. Don´t you want everyone in your family to be healthy and prosperous?"

"You usually make a fool of me but knowing us in the past when it comes to serious matters you do not joke. Very well, follow me. I will take you to Kuwahara-san."

Byakuya was very serious, and this visit was making his own head explode inside, but if there really were the possibility to have an antidote Byakuya would accept it. He led the two visitors to the bedchamber that held the catatonic man. Two guards were sitting in front of the door and Byakuya dismissed them. Out of no where Renji had appeared and questioned the reasons for Ichigo and Yoruichi being there. Byakuya informed his spouse on the matter and Renji gleamed with happiness. Byakuya opened the door and let the quest inside. They stepped in and were silent.

Hidehiro was sitting in a futon. On his lap Takao was resting his eyes open and looking in to emptiness. Hidehiro was gently combing his spouse's hair when he noticed their guests. His face was first gentle and happy but seeing Ichigo in the room the facial expression changed. He looked at Byakuya and Renji with expression that screamed traitors.

"Yoruichi-sama has medicine that will revive Takao, please step aside Hidehiro and let them take over."

"No, I won´t. They will not take him away from me. I won´t allow it. That man only wants Takao for himself and I can´t let that happen. Why do you think I did it in the first place? No, there will be no one who can take Takao away from me. "Hidehiro had not let go of Takao when he had pointed at Ichigo. He pulled a small dagger from his sleeve and without any word he stabbed the small man in his lap.

Groan was heard and pool of blood seeped out of the wound. It looked deadly and before Byakuya, Renji or anyone in the matter could do anything Hidehiro stabbed himself. Byakuya shunpoed to Hidehiro side while Renji on Takao´s both of them screaming immediately for healers. The whole scene was so absurd that Ichigo froze on his spot. He kept his eyes on the small man who seemed to bleed to death. Healers and other servants of the Kuchiki house ran in the room and began their immediate process to keep the two men alive. Byakuya used his every ability to pour healing reiatsu on his cousin's wound.

Someone had ordered the Captain and the lieutenant of the fourth in the House and soon Isane-fukutaicho was ushering everyone who had nothing to do with healing out of the bedroom.

Byakuya was in shock and Renji did everything possible to keep his spouse in order. The counsel had been informed and it was rather obvious that this time there were nothing they could do to avoid scandal. Byakuya kept tight hold on Renji as if there were some form of fear of loosing him. Yoruichi stood still also in shock. She could have never fathomed something like this to happen. She had known both Byakuya and Hidehiro as a child and there had never been any signs of mental illness or anything on the younger of the cousins. Ichigo stood still and prayed Kami for a miracle.

Unohana Retsu stood still in the bedroom and looked around. There was nothing more she could do. She was sad for many reasons and she dreaded to tell the results to the Head of this house. She nodded to her staff and politely thanked Kuchiki healers for assistance. She sighed and stepped out of the room. When she opened the doors to the hallways she saw several people waiting for information. This time Renji was being tightly held by Byakuya, Yoruichi looked out of the sliding doors to the garden; Ichigo stood still and looked as if he was going to bite her head of. The elders were waiting for the jurisdiction. Unohana sighed again and shook her head. There was nothing she could have done more.

* * *

AN2: Review, please. At least it would give me an idea of how to make the final chappie... you want happy happy for all or just for few. Let me know. Thank you..


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Last chapter. Thank you for reading so far. I know this chapter is short, but I kinda like a bit of loose ends. Thank you all for your support. Without you I probably would have not finished this.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Two years had passed from the day when Kuchiki Hidehiro had stabbed his spouse and himself. After the cleaning up of the scandal and making sure that everyone of the family had not suffered anymore the life in Kuchiki House had finally become steady and harmonious.

Byakuya and Renji worked side by side in the Gotei and the sixth division was now known for the implicit efficiency. The new recruits were eager to join the division as it was known that the work there was done flawlessly and without any hindrances. Life in general was very peaceful. There were less hollow attacks as the hollows remained in Hueco Mundo without a leader fighting against one another. Occasionally few would appear in the Real World but the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo would deal with them.

The young man had graduated from high school and had entered to medical university and his goal was to take over the clinic from his annoying yet loving father. Ichigo had started a family of his own and even Byakuya had accepted the young man as a part of his family. There were still issues of slight jealousy but they were over come. Jealousy was not of Kurosaki Ichigo, but from various men who would have the guts to ogle what belonged to him. Ichigo had married Rukia for everybody´s surprise and Byakuya was sure that his sister would keep the man and his inner hollow on the ground.

Byakuya looked from his study window and smiled. He was happy. Many things had changed after that faithful day but he did not regret any of his own actions. He had made many decisions that affected both his marriage and the social life of the Kuchiki house. The elders had not disagreed which had been very surpricing but good and they had accepted Byakuya´s decisions. Byakuya occasionally thought about his cousin, they had grown up together and Byakuya had thought that he would have know him, but it seemed that there had been any layers on the man. It had pained Byakuya to see that his once gentle cousin had turned a maniac who would even kill to gain his own goals.

Byakuya turned and walked to his desk. He arranged his papers in order and redied himself for the evening ablutions. He gazed down on to a photograph that had been taken by Rukia only six moths prior. The picture was dear to Byakuya and on it there was his immediate family. _Spouses, the word brings nice ring to my ears._

When he was pleased of the order of his study he stepped outside to the corridor and moved towards his bedchamber. There he would join to the side of his lovers and find his own peace for the day.

He opened the fusuma and noticed the change of the room. The impossibly large futon was made with red and golden silks, candles were lit and the atmosphere of the room was both romantic and erotic. It brought shivers to Byakuya´s spine and he felt his body to response even to the slighted suggestion that tonight there would not only be talking and holding and he realized that he barely could wait to be able to lay down and have intoxicating ravishing.

Two men sat next to the futon, both bowing and waiting. The other man had his red main open, having the blood colored hair flowing behind his back; his yukata was open enough to show the black tribal tattoos covering the large portion of the man´s chest. The other, smaller one of the two also had his head bowed, a wicked smile lingering on his lips ready to be devoured; his brown hair that was once shaggy and long enough to touch his chin was now smooth and longer pooling on the man´s neck and upper back. He was clad in green yukata made of the finest silk. Byakuya hissed to the sight. He slowly walked in and watched to the two.

The small order of removing clothes was uttered from Byakuya´s lips and he watched the men following the commanding request. Rippling muscles were shown for Byakuya´s view and he felt himself ready to devour both of them. With another order few minutes later the unclothed men removed Byakuya´s garments and the evening of excitement began.

Byakuya was happy. He had not only his precious Renji with him, but he had gained another beautiful soul to join their life together. A man who was now known as Kuchiki Takao had joined into their union and both Byakuya and Renji had claimed the man for themselves and neither of them was ever going to let go of the former Inuzuri man.

Somewhere in a secluded private prison of the Kuchiki clan a man with long black hair and blue eyes was staring in to the darkness, rocking his body and hissing to himself.

_He is mine._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please review me and let me know what you thought… sequel maybe or just make a new story what ya think? Let me know.


	30. interlude

AN: Hello, My muse is still running away from me so I decided to play around and do something with this chapter I had in my computer. I's the one-shot for the story Mine, kinda lamely tells you what happened between chapter 28 and 29. Also includes bad lemons…

* * *

**Mine, interlude.**

Renji looked at himself from the mirror. He had his hair half up- half down, just like Byakuya had told him. Renji knew that Byakuya had a thing for his hair and the stoic man had always commented how Renji looked more alluring when hair down. And Renji would do anything to excite his spouse. He was still dressed to his shinigami ropes which he would shortly change in to something more comfortable, like the fine red silk yukata that was one of those garments Byakuya had gifted him. It was one of his current favorites.

It was evening time and Renji was starting to make preparations for the night as well. He looked around the bedroom to notice that everything was clean and orderly. He himself was a bit of a messy man but those who he was with in this relationship were keen to keep everything in order. It actually made him smile. The futon that was previously for two people were replaced with larger one to accommodate one person more in to slumber. The room supported one extra closet for clothing and extra table for personal items. The room was still spacious even thought there were now more furniture, but those looked like they had always been in the room. Renji chuckled. Things had changed, but he loved it.

Renji´s thought went back in time. First it went to a time when Kuchiki Hidehiro had lost his final marbles and had stabbed Takao and his own self. Unohana- Taichou had done everything she could to save them and it have been a touch and go for few days. Hidehiro had been the first one to awake from the unconscious state and when the heavily guarded archivist was better the man had gone crazy and tried to escape the room to get Takao. He had been stopped and after complete healing the tall raven head had been sentenced in prison, no questions asked. The man would rot there until he died. Takao had survived the stabbing as well but he had been in the hospital for longer time and Unohana had managed to give the man the antidote and revive him. The small man had even gained half of his hearing back. He could hear with his right ear, leaving his left side deaf. The marriage between Kuwahara Takao and Kuchiki Hidehiro had been put to an end by a silent divorce. Takao had been freed from Hidehiro and any obligations towards the man.

When Takao had gotten some of his physical state back the man had been eager to return to his small cottage in Inuzuri. For everyone's great surprise Byakuya had denied it. Renji´s husband had wanted to make sure that the brown haired former male prostitute of Inuzuri red light district would be in better health before even considering of returning to his former home. Byakuya did not even want to fathom the man back in his cold and moldy home in the state that he had been in. It had made Renji happy. He could take care of his friend and repay the kindness the man had once given him. So Takao had stayed.

Few weeks after that Ichigo had been visiting Takao several times and had finally confessed the man his feelings, but to no surprise Takao had only politely thanked the teen for his feelings and informing that he could not return them, that he only saw the man as a great friend. It was understandable. Takao had his heart broken. Ichigo had been displeased but had accepted it. He had visited Takao few times after that and they had long conversations that seemed to help Ichigo really determine what he wanted and what he really needed. Few months later the teen had started to court Rukia. Byakuya had been first reserved about it, but seeing that it was something Rukia was happy about he had allowed the courting to continue, of course increasing his death threats to the orange haired Ryoka. Either the threats had worked or Ichigo was really a good man, as now the two youngsters were married and happily living together in the Real world.

Takao had stayed longer than expected and he continued to improve his health. He had first kept to himself, wallowing in his sorrow and strangely missing the tall black haired man. It had been very hard for the small man to understand how much his former husband had changed during their brief union and he blamed himself for it. In private conversations with Byakuya the man had started to accept that it was not all his fault.

Renji spend great time with Takao both in private and with Byakuya and almost year later after the incident Renji had realized that he had started to feel more than special friendship with the man. He had wanted to hold the smaller man in his embrace like Byakuya did to him. He had wanted to kiss the man. The thought had scared him and he did not know how Byakuya would react. When Byakuya, the always observant one, questioned him Renji spilled his beans. To his surprise Byakuya had felt the same. During the time they had Takao with them recuperating they had finally been able to learn who Takao really was and they had both fallen hard for him. Both Renji and Byakuya decided to hide it from the man. It would do no good for him to have two men pining after him in such a short time period.

Takao how ever had noticed it. He was not that stupid. He had usually been good at seeing who was after him; it had been his livelihood back in the day in Inuzuri. Takao had been seeing the signs. Byakuya was as possessive of him as the man was of Renji. It seemed that the head of the Kuchiki house did it unconsciously. First it had scared Takao a bit. He did not want the relationship Renji and the stoic man go sour and he was afraid that Renji´s heart would be broken. However he was more shocked when he learned Renji´s feelings. The red head had spilled his confession after few drinks of expensive sake offered by Byakuya. Strangely Takao had accepted these feelings after he had taken some time to actually consider them.

Byakuya had wanted to keep the man in his house hold and he was afraid that one day the man would go back to Rukongai and leave him and Renji without him. To Byakuya and Renji it was inexcusable. So Byakuya had arranged Takao some work. They had found out that the small man was very good at keeping order and they had secured him a profession to maintain the household. Takao was still a part of the Kuchiki family because of his short marriage with Hidehiro so he would not be a servant, but a supervisor of the house when Byakuya was at work. Later on Renji would occasionally call Takao "a little wife" making the small man pissed and leaving Renji without desert.

It had been a turning point in their relationship. They spend most of the time together and first they only talked and occasionally kissed one another. It seemed that the already married couple wanted to take it slow and even thought they were in a demanding relationship they did not want to scare the smallest man away. After few months of dancing around each other they finally decided to make a move.

Renji and Byakuya had once again invited Takao to their private quarters for dinner and Takao had accepted. He wanted to spend time with them and he had realized that the love he had once felt for Hidehiro had dampened and new emotions had risen towards these men and he returned to the feelings. They had first eaten the delicious dinner and afterwards they had taken a small walk in the gardens. When Byakuya had finally boldly asked if Takao was willing to spend the night with them he had accepted.

Renji smiled at the memory. Sex with Byakuya alone had been wonderful but after they had added Takao in to the mix the nights were miraculous. The small man knew lot´s of things he had barely heard of. The imagines made Renji blush. A month later off that night they had joined Takao in to their marriage. Kuchiki's were damn good at making new acceptable little laws concerning marriage triads. Nobles were tricky people.

They had had a wonderful reception and they had made vows to join Takao in their matrimony. Takao had vowed himself to both of them with sincerity in his heart. It had made both Renji and Byakuya extremely happy.

Their union had been consumed both by Renji and Byakuya alone with Takao and Takao with them both at the same time. That night had been surprisingly romantic and Byakuya had refrained himself from demanding sex, to both of Renji's and Takao's surprise as both of the men knew some of the quirks the raven had. Since that night they had explored every aspect of their nightly routines. Byakuya kept being the dominating one and it was alright to both of the men. They would only follow and add their own spices to the mix.

"Ne, yer dirty mind. Ya hard and ya even not in tha bed. I bet ya thinking about having sex. Che, no wonder I feel exhausted in ta mornings. Ya horny bugger."

Renji turned around to see Takao and Byakuya entering the bedroom. Takao was looking tentatively at Renji. Byakuya who was holding Takao by the waist was standing behind him and only smiled slightly. There was still interesting spark in the raven head eyes. Renji blushed a bit and looked at his crotch. Yeah he definitely was hard. And he knew a very good remedy for that.

"Yeah, you want to do something about it?"

Takao smirked and started to remove Renji´s clothing. Byakuya was next to him helping the small man also. Renji watched the men kiss while they were unclothing him and it turned him on even more. When the two separated a small line of saliva was between them. Renji licked his lips and suddenly pulled Byakuya for a kiss so he could lick it off. The kiss turned to a demanding onslaught of the tongues and Renji did not even register that the third occupant had managed to remove rest of his clothing completely. The kiss ended and Renji stood there naked and panting. His erection was rock hard and it demanded attention. Takao smiled and began to remove his own clothing while moving seductively and giving the two other a small show. It was obviously affecting them as Renji was ready to blow his load by the sight and Byakuya´s hakama supported a massive bulge. Renji figured that it would be only fair if the raven haired man next to him would also be naked and Renji began removing the entire attire that was currently on the master of the Kuchiki house.

When Byakuya was naked and ready to devour both of the men from the teasing sight in front of him, Takao pulled Renji to the large futon by the hair and kissed the read head hard. The sight of Renji undressing Byakuya had turned Takao on. He straddled the man and moved his fingers on the man's chest tracing the black markings of Zabimaru. Renji kissed back, almost biting the lips. He was panting hard and wiggled his hips so Takao could feel his hard member against him. Takao took a hold of Renji´s weeping member and started to pump while increasing the rhythm. Suddenly Takao moaned loud, Byakuya had pushed himself inside Takao without any warning, but it was giving incredible feelings for the smaller man both from pain and pleasure. Renji looked at the sight before him. Byakuya who was his first husband was screwing his second husband hard from behind and it was obvious how much they enjoyed it by the sounds that escaped from their throats. Takao's both hands wrapped around Renji´s erection, pumping hard and creating friction that would cause the red head spill his semen soon. The sight was so erotic and dirty at the same time that it was making Renji loose his mind. Byakuya moved fast, he was feeling desperate. He wanted both men and he wanted them now. He increased his pace and licked Takao´s sweating skin. The men below him were incoherently moaning and it was giving Byakuya's sexual ego a positive push. He wanted this to last so he suddenly bit Takao on the neck and took himself out from the man. Takao only smiled seductively to Byakuya and rolled smoothly away from Renji´s straddled legs giving the black haired man more room.

Renji who suddenly felt the loss of weight on his lap looked at the men from behind his lashes. Byakuya was smiling and the man took hold on his thighs lifting them up in the air. Again without preparing the man he took Renji this time, pushing inside to the hilt. Renji almost screamed. Byakuya hit his prostate from the beginning and Renji felt lightning sparks come from his spine. Takao was not left empty handed. He moved to Renji´s head and kissed and caressed the man like he was water for the thirsty. It was not enough. Renji was feeling so horny that he wanted everything now and not tomorrow. Moving Takao with his hands as much as he could while Byakuya was increasing his tempo Renji took the smaller man´s cock in his mouth. He sucked it feverishly. The salty tang he felt from the pre-cum tasted so good that Renji wanted nothing more than to feel Takao spill his load. It would not take long and suddenly Takao almost howled pushing his head back and came in Renji's waiting mouth. Renji drank the essence as much as it was possible and smiled when he felt few drops of cum dribbling from his lips to the chin.

Byakuya was staring at the scene. It looked incredibly arousing and when Takao pulled his member from Renji's capable mouth Byakuya dove for the white droplets that lingered on Renji's face. He licked them savoring the taste. All this time doing this he pushed in and out of Renji's backside. Renji continued his moaning of pleasure and erupted without touch on his chest. Byakuya made a keening sound from the back of his throat. He knew that it would not take long before he would come as well. He saw Takao's head bowed on Renji's lap licking the spilled essence from the black markings and collecting it to his mouth. With a wicked gleam on his eyes Takao lifted his head and shared a wet kiss with Byakuya. This was all he needed, the tastes of both of his husbands on his lips and Byakuya came inside Renji while still kissing Takao.

They slumped in to a heap of sweating and panting bodies. Byakuya slowly pulled himself out of Renji and lied on his back pulling both of them men with him. Renji laid on Byakuya's right side and Takao on the left. They stayed silent for a while and catch their breathing again.

Renji smiled again and sighed happily. He was content on the how things were right now. He wanted things to stay this way and he prayed for every Kami in every prosperous world that it would stay forever like this. He hoped that the bastard that had done so badly for their new spouse would rot in his little dark and dirty cell in the prison. _Takao is ours now, you better stay there fucker or I'll come and kill ya._

* * *

AN2: Yeah, I know the lemon sucks. But ya gotta start somewhere… let me know what ya think….


End file.
